


Charity Never Looked so Evil

by brlittleforw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brlittleforw/pseuds/brlittleforw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina had lost her powers a while ago and she didn't have her mayoral job or to take care of Henry during most of the time, since he was now living with Emma. Having done nothing for one month she decided to make an unexpected request to Ruby, Leroy, Emma and the two idiots. SwanQueen. Mostly Fluff/Funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gathered

 

Gathered at the Town Hall, there were five concerned people with the unusual request from the one, and only, Regina Mills asked of them. Nobody was actually prepared to take a step of science just yet.

"So you're saying that you, Regina Mills — the Evil Queen — want to do community service for the town? Why?!" Snow decided to take a stand and talk on the behalf of the group. She showed nothing more than disbelief in Regina's intentions.

"I have nothing but good intentions. This time I mean it. I promised Henry I'd try to be a better person and I've nothing left to do with the amount of free time on my disposal. I am no longer the mayor and my son is not in my entire care anymore, I have spent the whole last month doing nothing and I know you're right to be concerned but-"

"You've done nothing but make even the impossible to turn our lives into a living hell and we're supposed to just believe you want to do charity for charity?" Leroy was the one to cut the woman's speech and give a free sample of his known temper.

Regina ignored him, as much as she felt tempted to give him a well deserved answer, and turned face to face with Emma. "You believed in me once, at a more relevant matter, when none of them did." Regina said her eyes right into Emma's. But Emma just stood there with a neutrality the mayor rarely saw the sheriff wear.

David's steps to reach his wife called Regina's attention, doesn't take much to match his disbelief state with Mary Margaret's one, "If- and I said IF, we do let you do it — every task delegated is gonna be supervised by one of us and if you show any sign of your — let's say, evil methods— we'll suspend it and lock you down."

Ruby was clearly fine with the conditions, opposed to the other four still pondering, she never really doubted the woman's intention nor think there were disguised vengeful plots underneath it. Hopefully she wasn't mistaken. Leroy's skeptical glare never left his frowned face, he'd never believe anything good could come from Regina. And Regina knew it from the moment she stepped in the room.

"We're gonna discuss it and then we'll announce our decision to you." Emma decided as Regina nodded and turned to leave the room and give them the space to discuss it.

Moments after Regina closed the wooden doors behind her, Leroy walked to the others. "So... What now?" His view being obvious to the other four, to him there wasn't much to talk about. It was a 'no' and end of story.

Ruby was the one to give him an answer, "Emma, David and I are obviously on her pro which makes the decis-"

"I didn't say anything yet, Ruby..." David defensively cut her.

"And obviously you're now gonna put it gently to Snow." Ruby whispers with nothing but annoyance in her voice hoping only herself could hear it. Unfortunately it reached Emma's ear, though the sheriff fought the laugh it was useless and there she was posing as the target of a couple if confused glares from each of her parents, before she pulls herself together.

"Well... I'm standing by Ruby's side on this." The sheriff's words earned a free round of you're-out-of-your-mind glares from her mother as she completed her thoughts. "I really think she meant good and I just happen to have the feeling I know where we are going, so stop looking me like that. I was right all along the first time if you don't remember... Just saying..."

As Ruby foretold David was a real charmer when he explained to his lovely wife why they should give Regina a vote of confidence. Either way he was spending a while on the dog's house. That's for sure. The meeting closed with three 'he's against two 'no', which meant Regina was getting her issue at last.

They all agreed Emma should break the news to Regina. And as she was already going to pick Henry from school and walk him to his mom's house, she unwrapped the whole ordeal to him on their way, had been a long while since she last saw her son smile brightly as he did with the news. When they arrived, Henry got his backpack from the backseat, he knew Regina would like to help with home work, since Fridays were the only days he spent time with Regina until dinner was overdue and Emma stopped by to pick him up and head back to Mary Margaret's, it was also the only chance Regina had to offer help with it.

Emma felt honestly glad with his excitement, it finally felt like they were fixing things. Slowly but they were getting there.

They walked the path from the sidewalk to Regina's porch and weren't surprised to see as the doors to the mansion quickly opened and Regina walked out before they got the chance to even knock.

"Hello, Henry!" Regina's eyes shone with the sight of her son, and her glow was shadowed when Emma entered the picture. "Miss Swan." She saluted Emma with her gathered expression, almost professional, not glad but not entirely irritated either.

"Hey, could we talk for a moment? Not gonna take long."

Henry got that Emma wanted to be alone with his mom to give her the news and waved a quiet goodbye to Emma walking in.

"Yes. What's it about?"

Emma did wait for an invitation, it actually was obvious to her what they needed to discuss. But Regina being Regina, never ever invited Emma in. Rude? Yes. At least if you ask Emma. But she didn't want to get in either way or so she'd like to think...

"We discussed your request and decided to give you the... Job." Emma went right to the point since she wasn't getting in.

"Well that is some good news. Thank you for the chance." It embarrassing actually. Regina tried so hard but it feels so unnatural and out of character to place a smile in her mouth. Emma never really bought that awkward move on her lips, but used the best of her skills to mimic back.

"I'll be waiting for you at the station for your first task at 8 a.m., try to wear something appropriate 'cause you're gonna be helping me out and do not to be late."

"I will not be, dear. Have a good afternoon, see you tomorrow." Regina didn't lose a second to close the door on Emma's face.

Emma stood by in disbelief for a couple of minutes until she walked herself to the bug murmuring about the experienced rudeness.

While inside 108 Regina smiled knowing she got under Emma's skin and she also has what she wanted.

"Mom, why you smiling like that?" Regina jumps with Henry's approach.

"Henry... You scared me! I didn't see you there."

Regina walks Henry to the living while explaining the social service ordeal to him...

* * *

 

"Good morning, sheriff. Deputy. I thought we agreed we'd be here by eight and it is already eight fifteen. I really hope you have a good explanation for the lateness." Emma stopped halfway through the room causing Ruby to run into her and nearly spill coffee all over her red leather jacket. Sheriff eyes go around searching for the owner of the much familiar voice.

The moment Emma's eyes acknowledged Regina green orbs nearly jumped out her skull. Regina showed up with a pair of dark jeans, black boots and gray sweater. Astonished Emma never witnessed Regina in such clothes. And it suits her in the most unpredictable way.

"I-We-G-good morning to you too, Regina. We're sorry we're late, there were... Uhm... Some... Issues at the way." Emma said obviously lying, which didn't go without Regina noticing her miserable attempt.

"Good morning, your majesty..." Ruby took a moment and managed to put herself together quicker than her boss. "We're sorry for the lateness but what matters is that we've arrived. So let's get our activities started, shall we?" Ruby's slightly more successful at dealing with the tension at the room and Emma thanks grrr through a glare.

"If you are lucky we're gonna be here for most of the morning doing paperwork then we may go for the patrol of the day, get some cats out of some trees, help some elderly people to cross some the streets... Just the usual for a Saturday. Then we go grab lunch at Granny's come back here to finish the papers and with that the day in the office is over for us." Emma explained as she seated at her chair already separating the paperwork for the three of them to do.

Regina never quite understood why Emma kept doing that kind of work but she didn't complain and started to do what she was told to.

With the extra helper to share the paperwork the station accumulated over the week, the pile of papers was easily dealt with. They'd be lying if they said Regina Mills being their helper didn't have most to do with that. It was a pretty good job for the day.

Ruby left to help Granny prepare for a busy diner at lunch time while Emma and Regina are set to the patrol which shouldn't be anything complicated if Regina was lucky. But she proved lucky isn't her thing...

"Hello, Mrs. Foster! How is the morning going today?" Emma asked the elderly woman, wrinkled face and white hair. As usual sheriff stopped at the sidewalk that gave accesses to the Foster's house. Mrs Foster lived with her cat, Alfred, and Emma sometimes was required go and rescue of the furry little animal.

Mrs. Foster found it curious that the sheriff was with the still considered witch but didn't make a fuss about it.

"Good morning, sheriff..." She turned to Regina and realized that she had no idea what to call her, oreven if she should address her at all, so she just went on with the conversation. "The usual, Alfred giving me some trouble up the trees..."

Emma looked for the vivid orange fur and found it at a tree not too tall, but still not the smallest at Storybrook. She took a sigh and looked to Regina, "Time to have some fun, your majesty... Do you know how to climb trees?" Emma smiled mocking Regina.

"Of course I know how to climb a tree." Regina sharply replied.

"Then let's have your skills tested... All yours!" Emma said with fake happiness Regina looked at her still disbelieving such request, ready to confront the blonde when she saw a look that said 'no, not kidding at all'.

Not seeing other option, she did ask for this, Regina prepared herself to begin climbing the tree. The task was easily done, as she did say, she really was capable of climbing trees. Grabbing the cat was a part that she never got to practice before. With all the caution she could master Regina got closer to the branch where the cat lay, but the closest she got, farther the animal went to the end of the branch. When she finally got the cat with a smile that said 'Yeah bitches, I just did it!' she heard a "crack" from behind and the next thing she knew she was at the floor with the face in the mud and grass.

Emma couldn't help but laugh hard, a while after she's concerned enough and take time to just remember that the brunette might need some help after all. "Are you okay?" She managed to ask between some laughter and trying to properly breath.

Regina just stared at her with a hateful glare. "I'll KILL you, Swan!" Emma realized that she meant it and hoping that it wasn't too late she started running through the streets with the brunette chasing her.

Emma was running at the station's direction as fast as her legs could, she never thought that Regina was that big of a runner but she had to admit to herself the brunette was pretty fast. During the pursuit the townsfolk just watched with amused looks their formal mayor covered in mud running after the sheriff... The odd part: They looked like two children. One that had done some prank and the other was the mad one that had poorly been the victim.

The run stopped once they got in the station, they were almost out of breath. Staying where they had a table between them Emma tried to easy Regina's anger. "Regina, I'm really so, so, so sorry for it but it wasn't my fault that you fell... On mud... See think about the happy side it was mud and grass. Could be really worse we could be at the hospital by no-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT, EMMA!" At the mention of her name Emma stopped for a moment and it was all it took for the brunette to jump through the table and grab her. With that they both went to the floor.

"You just called me by my name..." Emma says in wonder. Regina smiles at her devilish.

"Oh, I'm aware of that, Miss Swan... Now let me think of how you're paying for this mess the you made of me."

Emma swallows afraid while she got the Death Stare. "I-I know you may not believe me, but I honestly am sorry..." There's a moment of silence and Regina stares with total disbelief at her. "Look you've already dirtied my shirt with your mud-mess, it's a white one so let's just call it even... Please?" Regina neither responded nor changed her 'I am still mad' look. "I happen to have some clothes here at the office... What about I lend you some, then we change, and go grab our lunch? Henry will be there waiting for me in like 30 minutes, and I shouldn't be late." The mention of Henry makes Regina let the vengeful thoughts go and some sad ones take place instead.

They shared a brief silent moment. "Okay..." That was all Regina said as she raised and left Emma to do the same. The blonde noted the changing mood of the former mayor but decided to not mention it.

"I'll... Uhm... grab the clothes..."

As any other Saturday Granny's was a a jungle, no free seats, a load of orders coming and going. Which was the reason Ruby didn't stay the whole shift at the station.

When Emma and Regina entered the place all the faces turned to them, and remained at Regina's unusual clothing, as Emma faced Ruby she knew that questions would come so she put her 'we'll-talk-about-it-later' look on, which her friend was fast to understand. The blonde was already halfway to the table where Henry could be seen sitting by himself when she noticed that Regina was going to another direction. Emma returned going where the brunette was heading to.

"Where are you going?" The blond asked with a curious look.

"Getting a table to sit, isn't that obvious?" She said with strength she didn't even know she had.

"Okay... I know I've upset you but you don't need to make a big fuss..." Emma's voice was the most apologetic she could get. "If you don't want to be there with me I can grab a place so you can go. He's really looking forward to seeing you today and-"

"What?" Regina's voice went weak as she stared with teary eyes. Emma though she was upset about the events of the day but she was just doing what she thought it was the reasonable thing, she just didn't want to drop into their mother-son moment. "It's not that, it's just tha-"

"Great! Then there's no excuse, so just sit with us. Come on!" Emma said while taking her by the arm leading to Henry's table.

The boy got excited while he told some stuff about his week and Saturday morning and much more when his mothers shared the details about their morning. When Emma told about the brave — that's the word she used — actions of Regina to save the cat on the tree and how tragically it ended they laughed and even the brunette couldn't resist and went along with it.

While that Ruby stared at the three of them and their interactions before she went take note of their orders with a wide smile. Emma knew something was going on the waitress' head and it couldn't be good for her.


	2. Chapter 2

She was on the road to redemption. This was a good thing because doing the 'good stuff' and could make Henry proud for once and in the other hand occupy her free time as she had nothing to do with it. She just hoped to not lose all her hard owned respect during this. Henry's sake was all she had to think about to finally put together some strength and get out of her bed. Happy thoughts! That's what she needed to stand the whole day working at Granny's Diner.

The diner opened early 'cause the townsfolk went to there so they could grab some caffeine and star their day. And that was why Regina had to get up early... Like the earliest she had got up in years, it was five in the morning and the former mayor started to prepare herself for the day. The one good thing about working on that place was that she could wear her 'normal' clothes, one of her dress would do it so she grabbed a grey one, simple and classy.

With all her glory Regina managed to get out of her house and get to Granny's. In the parking lot where she'd park her Mercedes was a truck that seemed to be finishing discharging some food supplies, nothing out off the ordinary. She got to the entrance direction of her new 'work' place when suddenly all she heard was a big noise. In the meantime the man that was discharging got out of balance and couldn't do anything to avoid the milk bags he was holding in a box to fall and burst into the black Mercedes hood making it a bit whiter than it should be.

Regina stood there for a moment trying the 'happy thought' thing as she turned to take a look at what happened and well... It was a fiasco.

"MY CAR! MY. BEAUTIFUL. CLEANED. CAR." The screams echoed in the streets of the town and some few people that were walking through the nearby stopped staring at what just happened while Ruby and Granny ran off the doors of the diner.

One minute the former queen was staring at the... Incident? Yeah, let's call it that... The other she was grabbing the man who seemed responsible for ruining her car. And what was leftover of her mood.

"You have ten seconds to give me a reason not to put you into eternal sleep right now." Her voice was contained but her eyes said how furious she really was. The poor man didn't knew what to do. Like most of town he feared the witch even if rumor had that she was powerless. All he could feel in that moment beside the fear for the woman was the hot liquid going through between his legs.

"Regina, just calm down. Geez... You're gonna kill him with your death glare." Ruby tried to stop her from doing anything that would make her pay later and not to laugh at the man's condition but Regina seemed not to give a damn for anything, the only thing she did was press more the man's shirt in her hands. Ruby got to her serious being as the situation seemed to request. "Come on! You don't want to do anything you'll regret later, so let him go. He'll stay and... Uhm... Clean the car while we are inside the diner... Right?" Ruby asked waiting for the man to confirm and all she got was a nervous node.

"You better clean and make it shine as new, do you understand?" The former witch said in a calming voice that only made the man more afraid. Releasing him Regina walked to the diner with Ruby following her and dispersing the curious people that stopped to watch the scene. The poor guy just stood with his wet pants in the middle of the parking lot trying to put himself together. Only trying.

* * *

Inside the dinner the Lucas women tried not to talk about the incident outside as they had to put everything in order to open for the busy Monday morning. Ruby explained the other brunette what she'd be doing for the day.

"Well let me tell you how this is going to work... Granny said very specifically to not let you into anything related to cooking-" Ruby was interrupted by Regina's annoyed face. "Don't make that face you know why... Anyways... So that makes you our new attendant. You don't have to go attend the tables just stay here at the counter passing me the orders when they're ready, making the changes and eventually taking the orders of the people who sit here." The look on the former mayor's face and a node said that she understood her tasks so Ruby went inside a door which she deduced was their kitchen and when she came back she had a beyond ridiculous pink waist apron in her hands and a look that pretty much said 'yes-you're-wearing-it'. The other brunette tried to say how ridiculously out of question this was but Ruby didn't seem to care and all the former witch had left to do was take the apron with her 'I-am-disgusted' face and tie it to her waist.

* * *

Was about nine in the morning and Regina was in an argument with Leroy. He sat at the balcony and she was attending there, as she served his order of coffee it all began because his distrust being so big he wanted her to drink before him. Their fight was getting worse when Emma entered the place. She looked at the obvious angry glares from both Leroy and Regina and made her 'what-the-hell' face to Ruby. As she saw Emma the waitress went at her direction and explained the situation.

So the blonde decided to walk closer to the fight and all she hard was the ending of Leroy's sentence. "... I'll not drink it if you won't! How will I know you didn't poisoned it?!" Regina was ready to respond when the sheriff made her presence known.

"Then I'll drink it if you won't..." With that she just took the cup and drank. "Oh, and you're paying? Thanks for the coffee buddy." She said with a smile looking at a annoyed Leroy who simply went out to sit at one of the tables. When Emma stared at Regina the brunette a look as annoyed as Leroy's. "What?"

"For someone not comfortable being the hero you seem to step into many fights that do not concern you, Miss Swan. I had it over control and I did not need your help." Regina made her disapproval explicit but Emma didn't regret anything.

"Oh, yeah! That's right. You didn't need me 'cause you're the powerful Evil Queen- Oh wait there, you don't have powers, kingdom and are trying to redeem yourself... I wonder where that put us..." Emma said with sarcasm. "Why do you always have to make a fuss about someone trying to help?"

"Because I didn't need any help, so next time you jump into someone else's business just try to know if they require your assistance, dear." Regina said and gave her politician false smile in the end. With that Emma went away to sit somewhere.

Ruby saw when the blonde took a sit and went to her table. They hadn't spoken about the Saturday subject yet so there was her chance. "Hello." She said as someone that just intended to say 'hi'.

As Emma looked at her she already knew what was coming. "Uhm... Hi."

"So... How's everything going?" The brunette said as she joined the other woman and sat. Emma laughed at the waitress attempt to begin a conversation politely before she asked the juicy. She always did that.

"It's fine... But I think would be better if you just ask your question. Just saying..."

"Okay!" Ruby said anxious and thinking about how she could formulate her question. "So... Is there something I should know about you and Regina?" She said in a low voice so that only Emma could hear.

"No... I think you already know pretty much all there's to be known. We can't stand each other most of the time and we share a son..."

"'You can't stand each other'? Ok, so you and Regina happened to be laughing together Saturday because you 'can't stand each other'?"

"And that's why I said 'most of the time'." Emma said as if she was explaining something to a child.

"That doesn't apply to the 'happy laughing' you had going on Saturday  _AND_  she was wearing your clothes."

"We had a mud issue -I trust you heard of it- and I lent her some clothes of mine I had at the station... And... The laughing thing, well Henr-"

"We both know that this is not about Henry." Ruby said cutting her. "I'll just spare you from make that excuse. I want you to know that I'm here whenever you need me to talk or anything." In the end of her sentence Ruby stood and left not allowing the sheriff to speak. Emma stayed there for some minutes more trying to figure out what her friend meant but she couldn't so she simply decided to leave and get some work done.

At her break Regina went to check her car status and as she hoped her Mercedes Beauty was bright as always and her ego was renewed for the knowledge that she still capable of making grown-up people pee in fear. Till the end of their day Ruby tried many times to start a conversation with Regina but the attempts failed as they changed a couple of sentences and ran out of things to say or Ruby had a monologue and Regina rudely interrupted her saying 'Miss Lucas, we're not here to engage on any kind of friendly relation'. All the time the former queen had Emma's words in her mind, she tried to pretend that she didn't care but she knew it was bullshit.

Regina did everything she could to make a good job helping at the diner even Granny had to admit it.

* * *

It was past three and they just had a couple of clients to attend. The Lucas widow had left to some grocery shopping leaving the two brunettes alone in charge of the establishment. Regina's shift was about to end and Ruby was just sitting by the balcony waiting to be called when they heard someone coming at the door and both women turned to look.

Emma went to get Henry on the bus stop and once more he complained saying he could go home alone.

So she just replied before he started making his points to why she should let him do it. "Good 'cause we're not going home. I'm taking you to grab a snack at Granny's before... And put some sugar in our systems!" Henry was immediately happy and they high-fived before making their way heading to the diner.

When mother and son walked in two pairs of eyes looked at each other with surprise. Henry turned to Emma with a questioning expression. "The community service thing." That was everything the sheriff said and the boy understood why his other mother was here.

Regina didn't expect her son to come and before she could speak something he was heading to the counter with a smile. "Hi, mom! I didn't know you were going to be here." He said obviously happy to see his mom. He really missed her, after all she took care of him for ten years and it would require a long amount of time to get used to not having her most of the time and even if he got used someday he'd still miss her.

"Hello, sweetie. I wasn't expecting you to come" She said smiling her true smile that only he could get from her.

"Emma said we could have some sugar in our systems." When the boy's words were out Emma was ready to die but when she had the courage to look at the brunette her glare said nothing but 'okay' which was weird as hell. As the sheriff liked very much to be alive and healthy she didn't said anything about it.

"What should I get you two beyond sugar?" Regina said surprisingly politely. Beside the good mood of the former mayor Emma knew she did not forgot about their early quick argument.

When they were going to start ordering Ruby interrupted their conversation. "Regina, your shift's going to be over in like fifteen minutes, so why don't you go off already and take a snack with them?" She said politely.

Looking at Henry's eyes she found him pleading her so she took the chance. "I suppose that's okay. Thank you, Miss Lucas." With the work day over she went to take off the apron as Emma faces the item in the brunette's waist she could not handle her laugh. She was on point of cry when Regina had already take the damn thing off and stood by her side. When the blonde noticed she stopped laughing right away and heard words that said she'd regret her actions. "I'll make you pay for it." The voice Regina used was so calm it made her almost panic but then she noticed that the woman was really close to her as she whispered her threat words in her ear. Emma just took a breath of relief while the other woman walked out heading to table where Henry was sitting and Ruby giggled of the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning and Emma was getting to the station so she could start her day at work. When she arrived she saw that the door was already open and as she walked inside she could see that Ruby was waiting for her sitting on a chair close to her desk. "Hey, you." Emma murmured. Her face only said that she didn't get much sleep the previous night.

"Hey! Good morning, princess. Seems like you didn't get your beauty-sleep last night... Is everything okay?"

"I just hope your morning is good, 'cause I know mine is going to suck... Henry got some sugar at his system and it took me like forever to get him to sleep I only managed to do it after he spent like an hour singing the hateful Gummy Bear song that I could not get out of my head until two in the morning." She said in her tired voice.

"Seems that Regina had a point." Ruby said more to herself than to the blonde.

"Whatever happens just don't let her know, she is going to be like a plague after me saying 'I warned you a thousand times'." The sheriff said finishing with her 'Regina-voice'. "And I'll be so screwed 'cause I didn't make a good job trying to be the 'good' parent and it's all going to become a huge thing... I'll be in pain with my shitty conscience." If there was an assurance about Emma not getting her sleep is that she'd get her over dramatic self out the closet.

"Well I'm just promoting you from princess to our drama-queen of the year, congrats... Let's just see the good side of it, at least she can't make you pee with her death glare like she did with a poor soul yesterday." Ruby giggled at the memory of the milkman fuss.

"Wha- What?" Emma looked confused as she had lost a point in their conversation. "She made a man pee? A grown man?" Her eyes went wider as she made the questions.

"Yeah, yesterday before Granny's opened for breakfast... We just heard the screams and ran off all we saw was in the parking lot, her car had milk all over the hood, she was ready to kill and the poor man with his wet pants..." She said.

Emma's eyes were already wide and now her mouth joined them with the realization that Regina Mills made a adult man pee like a baby with a look. "That woman is not human, I'm saying it." She said with amazement.

"I'd say that you can handle her very well..." Ruby spoke in wonder. "And that she might not do anything to traumatize you... At least not totally. I think she likes to make you fear her threats but for your fortune she also likes that you still have the guts to face her when it's required." She finished with an assurance smile.

"Thanks Ruby but that didn't cover the pee fact running in my head." The sheriff said as she tried to process the situation. "And I just think she likes to torture me which is why she didn't do anything much drastic... She's probably traumatizing me slowly so she can enjoy it."

"You can think whatever you want..." The brunette talked not wanting to engage into an argument about something that her friend hadn't figured out even being so obvious. After that they decided to start their work day and it would be a long one for Emma.

* * *

In the other side of the town the former mayor was having her breakfast, as she finished and began to do the dishes someone started to knock at her door. She thought about ignoring it but the person seems rather insistent and all she could do was go attend it.

As she got closer to the door she saw David's face through the glass beside it. When she opened for him she immediately tried to look polite. "Hello, Charm- David. What can I do for you?" She decided not to go with 'Charming' as she remembered she wanted to be polite this time.

"Hi, Regina. I hope I'm not interrupting anything... I was just wondering if you could maybe give me a hand at the stables today. That is, if you have time." He kindly asked.

Regina hadn't actually done anything at a stable for a long time. Yes, she had been there one time but never willingly. She wondered if she could go with it, the stables brought so many memories that she for once admitted to be afraid of. Char- David stood waiting for an answer. She was ready to say 'no' but... "Yes, I'd like that." was all she heard herself say.

* * *

At the stables David didn't have to delegate the tasks to the brunette it seemed that she already knew all she had to do. The man was much surprised to see how handy the woman was with the animals. It was almost like she could listen to their thoughts, aware of when one was in pain and where, if they were in good mood or not. For a moment he just stood and watched the care and dedication that the former mayor used for dealing with them.

Regina never thought that she was going to be so easily content to be back at a stable. She only could picture that it would bring her suffering, but the truth was she felt happy as she remembered all the good moments she had in a place just like this one. Most of her good experiences were in a stable and being there only made her feel a little lighter again.

Feeling that she was being watched Regina turned to face David. "I'm surprised, you're pretty good with them. I didn't know you had that kind of interest." He stated.

"I grew up in a place where I spent most of my time with them." She simply replied.

"Is that why you made sure that the city had stables?"

Regina never thought about why she made it and now that she was being asked she wondered to herself, maybe she did it so she could get back when she was ready to deal with being at this place again but right now she didn't know the answer. "I don't know." Was all she spoke as both returned to their duties.

They were working for two hours already and David announced that he was taking a break. Regina said she'd take it when he got back from his. Concentrated in her task the brunette didn't see or hear the blonde sheriff step in the stables. As Emma saw her she silently watched for a moment before making a quiet approximation stopping on the brunette's back ready to make her scared. "Do not even think about it, Miss Swan" And with that Emma was the one scare jumping.

"Jesus! You scared me, Regina!" Emma spoke as she took a breath after the unexpected shock.

"I know, dear. You should know better than try to scare me." She replied not even turning from the horse to look at Emma.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Not of your concern, sheriff."

"You always say that but you always say what you're up to, so..." Emma said waiting for Regina to speak and crossing her arms.

"Your father asked me to help him today, so here I am." She said with innocence in her voice.

"And where is him now?"

"Break time."

"Oh, so I'll have to wait." They had an odd silence moment before Emma spoke again. "You're pretty much good with the horses. Is it a thing that everyone from your land manage to have a good hand with them?"

Regina finally turned to look at the sheriff. "Let's just say that back in 'my land' is either barefoot or at a horse if you don't have magic, I think this answers your question."

"Thank God I have a car!" Emma said with relief for not having to deal with horses.

"I would barely call that death trap of yours a car. And being the daughter of your parents and the 'hero' of the story you should be ashamed to be afraid of a simple horse." Regina mocked to see if the blonde would get to where she wanted her to be.

"I'm NOT afraid of it, I just think that a car is safer. And my bug is totally secure, just so you know." Emma responded like an irritated child.

"I hardly think that thing stands anywhere near safety."

"Of course it is! I've had it for almost ten years and I'm very much alive."

"Then let's make a... Deal?" Regina asked smiling.

"What's it gonna be?" Emma simply asked as if she had already accepted it.

"I'll take you to a ride on a horse and you can take me to one on you yellow death-" Emma faced her angry as she was calling her safe beautiful bug a 'death trap' again. "...I mean your car. So we can prove that fear is really out of question here." The brunette calmly explained the points of the deal.

"Accepted!" Emma raised her right hand to Regina as to seal their deal and she accepted shaking hands.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the horse and ready to go. Regina was in front holding the reins. "So, Miss Swan, did I ever mention to you that I grew up in a stable practically and that once I had a prized horse?" Regina asked as to make a point.

"No." Emma said regretting her decision to make the deal.

"Well, I did."

"That's doesn't mean that you'll do anything... Wild..." She tried to say calmly but her nerves were already disturbing her.

"Not at all. That only means you'll be alive after I do it." With that Regina took off with the horse and Emma hysterically screamed on her back insulting the brunette with names she didn't knew that exist yet. Regina only laughed of the scared blonde not even caring to how she was pressing her hands in her waist really hard. After a while Emma stopped the scream and heard the former mayor's laughter. She felt something funny at her belly but related to the wild horse running and the fact that she was at it.

When they came back and got off the horse Emma was feeling dizzy and could hardly walk straight as she put herself together David came back and saw the two women getting of the horse. "And that I call 'revenge'. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did." Regina said before head in David's direction to tell him she was getting her break. Emma went to her father as he looked her confused.

* * *

Turned out that Emma went to David to talk about some town festival that they supposedly held every year, though with the events that they got through they couldn't make it, but were looking forward to it this year. And as Regina always organized it they just wondered if she could help at it but this time with simpler tasks.

She asked what she'd be helping with as David tried to put the matter softly. "Well let's just put it this way... We have most of the positions already placed but what we really need is someone to help with the hospital children and-"

"Absolutely NOT!" She cuts him at the moment.

But he quickly complete his sentence. "You'll get to help Mary Margaret doing it?" He knew his wife would be angry about it but he also knew that both women had some unresolved issues to figure out and they weren't doing it if not forced to. He only hoped not get on the couch for an extra time.

"I will do it." Regina responded as he hoped. David knew she'd say yes if he put his wife in the middle of the request.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

It was a Thursday night and the charming family had dinner enjoying the company of each other. Henry and David started to excitedly speak about how the boy was doing well with his horse and they were going to go for his first official ride next week. Emma tried to stand the conversation but all she could think about was how traumatized she got with Regina's little vengeful prank. She spent the previous days avoiding anything that had to do with horses or the stables. "Can we talk about another subject, please?" She interrupted and everyone turned to face the blonde not understanding why she got angry.

"Is there something you want to share with us, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked sweetly.

"No." She didn't bring up the subject to nobody even when David tried to talk about it after he saw an awkward interaction the sheriff shared with Regina and how dizzy she seemed when reached him."I just don't want to spend my time talking about this." She says trying to convince that it was a good point but the others didn't let go.

"Oh, I see... You had a traumatic experience with horses, didn't you?" This time David was the one to speak. "It's okay, you can tell us. I'm sure we can help you with it."

"Yes, honey. We are here to help. Look... I, myself, had my bad memories with it at first..." Snow said trying to be comprehensible. And with that she and David started jabbering about how they wanted her to overpass her fears and Henry remained silent just watching.

After three minutes listening to her parents Emma got up attracting their attention and looking annoyed. "I completely lost my appetite, so I'm going to my room." With her mad childish voice.

After awkwardly staring at each other Henry thought he'd better go and see his mom. "I'm going to-"

"I'll go!" MM said as she started to head at her daughter's bedroom direction.

Emma hadn't thought she'd have a hard time dealing with the subject and the memories it brought to her. She felt the fear of the moment when the images came into her mind but then... She'd calm down these feelings and all she could hear was a laugh. A beautiful and genuine laugh that echoed on her ears bringing something she couldn't name yet.

She was lying on her bed looking like she was faraway when her mother stepped in the room and took a sit close to her feet. "I know you're somehow mad at us but we just want you to be okay." The words were softly spoken. "May I tell you a story?"

"If you must..." Emma realized she was being a bit rude and tried to be more polite. "Guess I could use it."

"Alright then..." Snow sat in a more comfortable position and started to tell. "I was a little girl when I started to get riding lessons and in one of these the horse I rode got out of control..." She began with a dreamy look. "...All I could do was cry for help. Thankfully someone heard it and came to rescue me... It was a young woman and when she reached my horse with hers she took me by my hand and put me safely into hers. When I was safe on the ground I saw her face and all I could think was that this amazing woman before me saved my life and I was so afraid that I decided to surely never ride again." At that point Snow had a smile on her face and teary eyes. "... But the woman said to me it was nonsense, and that the only way to overcome fear is to face it." She took a moment between her words to process the memories and proceeded with the story. "She said I should get back on a horse as soon as I could, suddenly I felt that I could and should do it again." Emma faced her mother curiously as a tear fell from her left eye. "That day was the day I met Regina... Not the Queen yet, but a bright and kind woman." The blonde could not believe what she just heard from her mother, she'd never imagine anything like that to be how Snow and Regina had met. "Just think about it." The brunette said cleaning the tears and getting out of the room.

* * *

The next day Emma went to get her coffee at the diner around nine as she did every morning. This day Ruby'd be helping at the station so they both headed to there. After they saluted Granny, Ruby went to get them coffee and Emma took a sit at the balcony close to where the brunette was standing across making their coffees. "I think my mother likes Regina." She said in a whisper that Ruby could barely hear.

"What?" The deputy asked looking from the machine to Emma as she pressed a lever.

"I think my mother -Snow White- likes Regina -The Evil Queen." At the end of the sentence the lever was out the machine and at Ruby's hand.

"WHAT?" She screamed not noticing that she broke the lever.

"RED, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COFFEE MACHINE?" Granny screams as her granddaughter looked the lever she was holding with wide eyes. After the curse broke the Lucas women adopted a system where when Ruby was called Ruby Lucas she, was grounded. But when she was called Red in angry voice, she was dead. The brunette was desperate when she saw what just happened and started freaking out about it. There was coffee covering the floor already. She didn't know what to do and Granny kept screaming at her, so she couldn't think straight neither. Emma thought about laughing but she knew better and got to the other side of the balcony looking for the machine's plug, finding it, she plugged off as fast as she could.

Ruby remembered to breathe as she saw the machine stopped spilling coffee. "We will talk about it later." Was all she heard from Granny while the older woman brought both sheriff and deputy their coffees looking at her.

"Shit! I'm so screwed up!" The deputy said to herself.

"Thank God I was there to save half the day..." Emma said a little more pretentious than she wanted.

"Oh! Right... Thanks, Em, for waiting the perfect moment to say something so... Trivial." Ruby said with sarcasm.

"You're welcome..." The blonde spoke with the same sarcasm voice.

"Anyways... How come MM  _like_  Regina?"

"OH MY- THAT'S GROSS! Not like that, you perv! Like she doesn't hate her kind of like. Get it?" Emma said making a face.

"Oh, thank God! Way better..." Ruby said with a sigh of relief. "You just scared me for life now. Regina's hot but-just-wrong!" She made a face too. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know... I just feel like it. We had a conversation and my mother spoke about Regina in a... Kind way. Did she ever mention something besides their hatred relationship to you?"

"Yeah, she once said something about Regina saving her life but we never got through the details... It was before we met so I don't know much about it. Sorry I can't help much..."

"Okay, thanks for trying to help anyway." Now the sheriff turned with a curious look to her deputy. "How come you think Regina is hot?"

Ruby's eyes went wide and she tried to make a point. "Well she is good looking... Umm and all kind of... mayoral..." Emma faced her with a 'truth-please' face and she just gave up and said, "Alright! My curse being had a crush on her, but I got over it. It wasn't easy because she's gorgeous and super sexy with her regal being -not a chance you disagree with me- but I got over." The words were fast pronounced.

"Hey, wait! Now I supposedly find her hot?!"

"Tell me that when you're staring her boobs or her butt..."

"I do NOT do that!"

"Yes, you do it. But there's nothing to be ashamed of, I myself do it when I can, just sayin'..."

Emma had a disbelief look at Ruby's statement. "Stop putting it like she's a piece of meat that's only here so people can stare. Yes, she's hot- actually she's beautiful but that's not all, she's also an intelligent woman, a great mother and she's capable of much more than anyone can think -not as in any bad way- and she also happens to have a beautiful laugh an-" Emma stopped realizing what she just said and not believing she did it out loud.

"Wow... I... Think we're getting to the same page now..." Ruby said wondering. All that came to Emma's mind was the sound of the laugh that chased her for the last few days.

"I gotta go." The sheriff said running off the diner.

* * *

It was Saturday and Regina was up and about to leave for the hospital. It had been a week since she started her 'helping action'. She went out with the memories of her day with the sheriff at the station one week earlier and a smile appeared at her mouth. When she realized she suddenly stopped it criticizing herself for the action. Was a stunning morning and she decided to walk till her destination. Though she wasn't showing anything much different the people that saw her walking by the streets could see she was a bit... Let's say... lighter than usual.

Reaching her destination she walked to the hospital ward that accommodated the children. Since the curse was released some kids got separated from their parents, they didn't know how at first but once Snow and Emma were sent into a portal to FTL and till they defeated Cora when she came to Storybrook an explanation for that was earned... The seven of the orphans were separated from their families because of the protective field that the Queen of Hearts used not to be cursed with the rest of the realm. Regina didn't know that till her mother told her and she felt afraid of their judgment about her blame on the matter. She avoided being at the presence of them but after David's statement about his wife being the one she was helping she couldn't say no for an answer.

Snow was already at the kid's room. It was colorful and a big space comfortable enough to fill all of them, there were three bunk beds in light blue color and one of single in light pink. Regina walked to the end of the room and found the seven children sitting on the floor with pads everywhere near them and Emma and Mary Margaret about to start to talk to them. "Hello?" Everyone turned to face the former queen.

"What are you doing here?" MM said in a tone that indicated she was being sort of protective.

"I'm here to help. I believe you have knowledge of it." Regina said with an innocent tone enjoying the moment and the face made by the other brunette, it pretty much said 'what-the-actual-hell'.

"Did you know about that?" She spoke to her daughter.

"Well... Let me explain... We thought that for your own good it was... Uhm... Better for you... I mean... I just-" Emma fails to makeup an excused and got cut by her mother.

"Out. And wait for me at the hallway." Emma swallowed and did as she was told. "You too." She said to Regina and the former mayor did the same as Emma but with an evil smile at her face.

"Shit!" Emma said knowing that she'd be at trouble. When Regina stepped out the room she walked till she was in front of the sheriff and the blonde saw her smile. "Stop smiling, please! Not funny really!" Emma had been avoiding the brunette since the morning coffee with Ruby the previous day, not even dropping Henry at her house as she did every Friday. The blonde didn't process the words she said and what they meant, so she found better avoid any situation evolving the other woman. She only went to see the children with her mother because David couldn't make it and they knew it would be worst to let MM discover the former witch was going to be helping her without them at the room.

"Why should I do that? I'm actually enjoying this." Regina expected Emma to make a joke like she always managed to do but was surprised by the response she got.

"Why can't you just once stop being so hateful? Just for once you should try! Not everything is about making everyone around you feel bad, sometimes you should be sympathetic towards other people." Emma said with a voice that the brunette had never heard from her. And she put on a glare that, at first the other woman took by hate, but then she read as disappointment. For once since she met Emma, Regina didn't know what to say. She tried to speak something, anything really but no words came out. She could deal with Emma making a joke, mocking, arguing or even being silent... She could deal with anything but right now she didn't know how to deal with her disappointment.

When MM came out she saw Regina's empty face and Emma's angry glare. "I'm going to leave. She's here to help you so try to deal with it before you kick her out." She said leaving the two brunettes and walking away. The former mayor stared at the direction the blonde went for a while before she turned to face Mary's questioning glare.

"I'm here to help, not to make a fuss. So if you want it I can try to be civil for the time being." Regina tried to appear sincere.

After a moment of studying one another the teacher finally spoke, "Let's introduce you to them." Mary Margaret didn't trust the woman yet but she'd try it. She didn't know why but this time she was really hoping to be wrong about her bad feelings towards her new helper.

Coming back into the room they saw the children looking curious at their direction. Both women walked to where they were. "Everyone, this is Regina. You all must have heard of her, she's going to be helping us with our festival task." MM said with her teacher voice and the children turned to face Regina, who glanced with a little fear at them. All the children remained quiet and indifferent while a little girl, the only girl of the seven, smiled at the former mayor. "Who wants to do the introductions?"

After a while one of the boys got up. He appeared to be the older, his hair was blonde and his eyes were brown and he had a bruise by his left eyebrow. His tone was serious when he spoke. "Hi. My name is Richard, but everyone calls me Slightly." He said serious but polite, and started introducing the others. "This is Andrew, known as Nibs." The boy in question looked like defying Regina. She thought he was a little fat for his age, it should be around 8, but didn't say a word. "These are Luke and Andy, we call them the twins." The twins didn't do a thing just stared, they were identical one another same brown hair, same green eyes and same freckles, they should be about seven. "This is Tootles, but that's a name we gave him 'cause hi's mute and we never got to know his real one." He said pointing to the little boy with black hair and eyes, he had an angry look that she found cute. "And this is Julia." Richard said finishing the presentation.

The little girl made her smile wider as Regina faced her. "Hi." She said to the brunette.

"Hi." Regina responded with a gentle genuine smile. The little girl looked like three years old, she had her dark brown hair in a ponytail and her eyes were as blue as the sky.

Introductions done, they finally started their activities or tried to. The first decision to be made was what the kids were going to help with, a simple task to anyone but Snow White and the Evil Queen. All Mary suggested Regina complained and a whole argument started. "Why can't you stop complaining at everything I suggest?" Mary Margaret asked a little mad.

"Because everything you say is just out of question. They're children not a bunch of clowns." Regina answered at the same tone.

"We have been doing great with my ideas for almost thirty years, you never complained about any of them."

"I must never have seen it because certainly I'd have stopped you at the same instant it was of my knowledge."

"You know what? I'm about to kick you out-" There was a noise that stopped their argument and made them turn at the children's direction.

All the boys were into a big fight and all they saw was Tootles getting on the top of a bookshelf crazily screaming and doing his impersonation of Tarzan. The boy was ready to jump on top of his friends when the bookcase started to shake and Regina knew it would be a big fall, she looked desperately at them and ran as fast as she could. She reached the front of the mobile and tried to press it back to the wall, Mary Margaret screamed to the children to get away and ran to get Toodle. As the little boy jumped from the bookshelf to her arms she went to help Regina who was almost being smashed by it. With both women pushing the mobile it got back at place and they sat on the floor breathless.

"You could have got hurt." The teacher said to the former witch, yet recovering her breath.

"They'd be worse if I hadn't done anything." Regina stated.

"You could have used your magic."

"I have said a million times but I'll say it again... I have no magic. Not in this land or any other one." She said as serious as she could. Mary Margaret remained silent as she realized that it wasn't only rumors the witch was speaking the truth, she was powerless.

After receiving a big lesson from both about how they acted badly the children promised not to do anything like it again and with that they came back to their festival issue.

"Maybe this year they should make the choice." Regina pointed.

"That's a good idea." MM said as they finally agreed.

"Can we cook?" Julia asked with dreamy eyes.

"If the boys agree..." The teacher responded waiting for them to say something. They were not too glad about it but ended agreeing with the idea.

The rest of the morning was spent focusing on what they were doing and they decided to get a tent to sell cookies, cakes, pies and juices. There was a big fight about Regina wanting to make things involving apples but they concluded it was better not to. When they finished all it was lunch time and a nurse came calling them to go have it.

Goodbyes said, Mary Margaret went out the hospital with Regina by her side. "Why did you do it?" Mary asked.

"What?" Regina didn't have any idea of what she meant.

"Took your magic away..."

"It just didn't made feel good about myself, and neither made Henry." The words were sincere.

"Do you feel now? Good about yourself, I mean."

"I feel better."

"How did you do it?"

"There was a book, it gave me power... I burned it. I planned to do it a while before I actually did, but I quit. After all that happened I just realized how miserable magic from that book made my life and got ready of it." Regina spoke with no emotions and went away before Mary Margaret could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby didn't try to push Emma and talk about the words the blonde left slid concerning Regina, she just felt like when her friend was ready she'd talk but till then she didn't mention the subject. Emma got through a hell of a week, she avoided the horse theme and Regina - including things related to her. She tried not to think too much about her feelings at first place but the brunette appeared to have set up camp inside her mind and wasn't planning on getting out anytime soon. At first the sheriff thought it all to be just meaningless but with time she started to realize the fact that she meant the words she said at the diner. She was attracted to Regina but that was not the main problem as the attraction had always been there, only she didn't have to think about it. And now that she finally had some guts to do it, the thing got out of proportion, it had grow and passed the boundaries of a simple crush like Ruby's. The savior found herself admiring the woman that for ten years raised her child, the one who was trying to get redemption and rebuilding her life, the strong and beautiful Regina Mills. But unfortunately she also happened to be the person who took away her family for twenty eight years and tried to take her mother's life many times.

It was a misty Wednesday morning, it surely would be raining soon, and the sheriff walked inside the diner looking for her friend. When Ruby saw the blonde she made a sign for her to take a sit somewhere as the waitress was finishing attend some clients to go talk to her. Emma sat as far from the other costumers as she could, at a table on a corner at the back of the diner.

"Hi." The brunette said sitting across the table.

"Hi." Emma had a sad voice and her face showed that the blonde hadn't take much sleep for a while.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Ruby was trying not to push the subject and wait for the other woman to make the first step.

"Yeah..." After a moment thinking about how she'd put her words Emma continued. "I jus- okay... I've been trying not talk about it, not to think about it, fake that it is no big deal but the truth is that I just realized that I might have feelings -strong feelings- for the woman that ruined my parents' life... And I don't know what to do with them and it scares the hell out of me." Emma had a bit of desperation in her voice and tears coming to her eyes but they never fell.

"I won't lie to you... I kind of saw the way you started looking at her for the last couple of months and it got a little obvious to me."

"But she's my mother's enemy and she took me from my family for twenty eight years... How can I have feelings for this woman?"

"Thirty years ago a woman took you from your family and that woman is the most hateful being I've ever met... But Regina Mills is not only that evil witch, she's much more and I know you see it, if you couldn't than I'd be hitting you over the head by now." They giggled at that last part.

"I just got my family back, I'm not ready to be their disappointment yet. And then there's Henry... Oh God, Henry! His gonna freak out."

"Regina is not the potential date of your family, we got that clear last week. And Henry's gonna be just fine, he loves his moms, bet he'll be happy if you two are. The real deal here is if you are willing to conquer Regina-bitch-Mills... It's going to be tough but if you really want it, you have my entire moral support." Ruby spoke with a supportive smile.

"I'll have to think about that… I just love when she's being all bitchy... No issue there!" Emma said finally letting go a bit of her concern.

"Yeah, she's sexy when sh-"

"You can no longer talk about her that way Ruby... I just said I've feelings going on here." The blonde was serious.

"Well, that's totally bullshit! I only see an opportunity to discuss her goodies openly with my best friend."

"Stop it! We're never going to talk about her goodies... This is so rude!"

"Still gonna talk about it..."

"I think Granny's gonna love to kno-"

"Oh, look! It's going to be raining soon..."

* * *

It was a cold afternoon had just stopped raining and Regina was in her way to visit her father's tomb that now had one by its side, the one that belonged to her mother. Two months had passed and it felt like the pain only increased.

**_*flashback*_ **

* * *

_2 months ago..._

* * *

It had been a week since they discovered that Cora was in town. Regina took the blame on Archie's death but little did she know that it was all fake and Cora was the one behind it. After her mother showed up the witch went out of her way to redemption and started to walk back into her evil ways. At first the citizens of Storybrook were sure that she had truly joined forces with Hook and her mother, but as the story came out they were surprised.

"There's a heart inside..." Snow said with astonishment as she and Emma opened the wooden case. The savior didn't know what to say when she looked at the content in it. At that moment two people stormed into the clock tower.

"My heart..." The voice was Regina's and sounded weak, the woman was looking at the box in the blonde's hand as she came to a realization she turned to look at her mother's face. "You took it. How could you do it?" Her voice was flawed and the tears started to freely fall by her cheeks.

"I just did what's best for you." Cora's voice was empty of emotion. "You should thank me, I prevented you from becoming weak again." Regina didn't understand her mother's words. As the older woman tried to get to the sheriff, Regina stood between them.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take it again, mother." Her voice was soft.

"Get out of my way!" The older woman's voice was hard and angry. She went to take Regina of her path throwing her daughter on the floor and headed to the blonde's direction... It happened fast, Regina just closed her eyes and lost control of her magic… The next thing she knew Cora was being shot out of the building while her body hit a glass window.

**_*end of flashback*_ **

* * *

Present days...

* * *

As she always did once a week for the last two months she brought flowers with her and adjusted them in both tombs. Like the previous times she stood for a longer moment by her mother's.

"Hello, mother. I am here again. It's been two months already but still hurts the same." As her hands slighted softly through the marble she continued speaking. "I just wish things were different, that you stopped wanting to live my life... That you were here, I really miss you." The former queen stood for a moment only staring. Her mother meant much more than she could ever admit and it devastated the brunette to lose the woman. "I love you." With that sentence she put herself together and leave heading back to the mansion.

* * *

It was almost four and Henry was coming today, probably he'd be dropped by David as Emma was not bringing the boy for the previous times he came.

"Hey, kid!" Emma said smiling when Henry saw her at the bus stop. It had been a while since last time she walked him to Regina's and the boy was surprised to see she was doing it.

"Hey! Are you taking me to mom's today?"

"Yep! Let's get going, before it rains again."

On their way mother and son were walking and chatting about his day at school and they didn't see the car neither the big puddle. The two of them only got aware of it when they were wet. Emma looked at the car's direction ready to swear but had to control her words because the kid was hearing. Thankfully they were almost at the mansion.

Regina went to get the door, already knowing it was her son arriving, but when she opened it there was Emma and he completely wet. "Hi, mom."

"Hey, Regina." Their voice and expression were the same.

"Oh my... What did you do to my son, Miss Swan?" The brunette looked angry at the blonde waiting for an explanation.

"I did nothing! We were walking safely when that crazy car came out of nowhere and passed through the puddle... And here our wet selves are." She made a face after the statement.

"That's true mom! She didn't do anything wrong." In a whisper for just Regina hear like it was their secret, Henry continued. "She didn't even swear."

"Well, that's believable." Emma did her 'yeah' face. "Come inside, Henry. Let's change these wet clothes." Emma stood looking at the brunette to see if she'd dismiss her. Regina didn't want to let her in but the blonde made a face. "You too, Miss Swan." Her voice was annoyed.

Fifteen minutes later Emma was in one of Regina's shirt and Henry was clean as new. "Can Emma stay today?" Henry asked with his puppy dog eyes.

Regina hesitated as this was one of the few moments that she got to spent alone with him. The sheriff knew it and she really didn't want to interrupt their thing. "It's okay, Henry. You and your mom must to have a lot to talk about." She said refusing politely but honestly a part of her wanted to stay with them, it took all her strength not to join Henry on his puppy-dog-eyes petition.

"You may stay if you want." Regina spoke low, she knew she'd regret it but her son seemed to truly want it.

At the study the three of them were sitting, Henry was doing his home work, Regina sat by his side helping when she was needed, and Emma took the couch watching the other two. The blonde contemplated the beautiful scene, she really could stare at it forever. She didn't even notice that her mouth cared a smile until Regina interrupted her thoughts. "I'm talking to you, Miss Swan!" She raised an eyebrow waiting for the blonde to respond.

"Wh- uhm... Yeah?!" She didn't even know what they were talking about.

"I said that I have to go make the dinner, so can you plea-"

"Oh I have a better idea!" The sheriff said excited as she raised a hand.

"Why are you raising a hand?" The brunette just couldn't understand how the woman managed to be such an idiot sometimes.

"I don't know." She put her hand down fast and made a dumb face before starting to explain her point. "Why don't you let me and Henry cook you something?"

"You must to think me mad. My kitchen is my territory and nobody shall mess with it, Miss Swan." The answer was slowly spoken as if she wanted the other woman to understand every word precisely.

"Please, mom! Emma and I have been training in case you stop by one-" Emma covered his mouth before he continued to give away something more compromising.

"We have been training just in case we have any special guests... You can supervise! I promise that we will clean any mess and it's the least I can do after you so kindly invited me in, really." After a while looking at the two of them Regina gave a small nod.

"My kitchen will be clean as new before you leave."

"Yes, ma'am!" Henry and Emma responded in unison.

Regina actually stayed to supervise the fuss in her kitchen, at least there weren't any permanent damages yet. Emma was the one on command all time and Henry, as she said was the "mix-guy", got to mix the salad after she cut the ingredients and added the sauce to the spaghetti. Regina was amazed at how they proved her wrong, of course there was a bit of a mess but nothing they couldn't handle. She even laughed at one of the ridiculous dances the sheriff and her son made while sing what she called 'poor-tasteful-music'.

With that music talk they sat to eat, Henry agreed with Emma on the matter and Regina still was trying to prove that her taste was as low as the floor and that The Beatles could be good but they weren't Pink Floyd.

"The Beatles are amazing, how can you think otherwise?" Emma said trying to convince the other woman.

"Said the woman of thirty years old who's still listening to Blink 182. Really, Miss Swan, I don't think we have an argument here as my point is way higher than yours!"

"Come on, mom! Blink is super cool!" Their son said defending his blond mother.

"When your seventeen it's a little acceptable, but we're talking about Miss Swan-"

"Emma." The blonde interrupts. "I just made you dinner, we're having a friendly conversation, I think you can call me Emma even if it's only when there's just the three of us in the room. It can be our secret, me and the kid aren't telling anyone." Emma blinked to Henry.

"Okay... Emma. I think we are never going to agree at anything."

"That has to be something. What about Hispanic music?" Emma said expectant.

"Heard very little of it but there's one singer –Juanes- I have heard a couple of his songs and its fine."

"FINALLY!" Emma said in relief. "Listed to a couple of songs too. Pretty good I'd say and depressing, at least the ones I heard were."

With that they started to discuss other things, and Emma felt at the skies because she finally got to have a decent conversation with the brunette. Henry was happy to have his moms not fighting like they did so often and enjoying some time together. Regina was surprised to find it so easy being at Emma's presence the afternoon and the evening, she was actually having fun for once in a long time.

It was around eight when Emma and Henry prepared to leave.

"Well, it was... Uhm, fun! We should do it again..." Emma said by the door ready to leave.

"It was pleasant, Miss Swan. Maybe." Regina said in her mayoral voice.

"Also... I... I have some paperwork accumulated at my desk at the office and was just thinking if you could help with it tomorrow?"

"I think that could be arranged. What time should I be attending?"

"Nine would be fine."

"Alright." The brunette turned to her son. "Goodbye, sweetie."

Henry hugged her. "Love you, mom. Goodbye."

Regina kissed his head. "I love you, too."

As the sheriff and his son made their way out she stood by the door watching they go. She felt the peculiar warming feeling she had felt at their presence all day disappear but related it to being around her son.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning when her alarm started to sound at the room, she pressed the off button and turned to continue sleeping. Suddenly the covers were brutally removed from her body and she felt the cold breeze making her cringe in bed. "I HATE YOU!" She didn't have to look, whoever it was had her hate at that moment. David giggled, he was used to get this reaction when having to wake his daughter. Emma managed to open one eye getting used to the brightness of the room, she opened the other one and started to get up. She went to take a shower and get dressed for her day. Henry was already dressed for school like every morning, one of the million things she thanked Regina for was his independence with this, MM and David were finishing their breakfast while Emma entered the kitchen. After they finished their meal it was about Henry's time to leave for school. Snow was taking him as she headed to the same place.

"Love you, kid." Emma spoke as she kissed his head before he went out.

"Love you too, ma."

As the sheriff was ready half an hour before time to go meet Regina at the station she had a plain coming into her mind. Regina owned her a ride at the bug... If she went out fast she could still pick up the woman before she left the mansion.

* * *

Regina was ready to leave her home, as she went to the front door she could see Emma and her death trap in front of her house, the blonde had the arms crossed and a smile that said she was up to something. The former mayor walked at her direction with a questioning glare. "Good morning, Miss Swan. What do I own the pleasure?"

"Good morning, your majesty! It's not a pleasure... It's a commitment." One of Regina's eyebrows was elevated as she increased her questioning expression. "You own me a ride, remember?"

"You've got to be kidding me." The former mayor said as she couldn't believe the blonde was really charging that task. "I never said when I would be paying it."

"Come on, Regina! I'll not even be able to think about horses without feeling my legs tremble for a long while, if not for the rest of my life." The brunette only laughed. "Stop laughing of me. My parents tried to talk me into therapy so I can overcome my traumatic experience with horses since I wasn't able to stand the subject during a dinner."

"You told your parents?"

"No, of course not! I have a little of self respect left, though it doesn't seem... Now let's stop with the excuses and get into the bug." The blonde waited but Regina didn't move. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes but I do promise not to make it as traumatic to you as the horse ride was to me."

"I'm absolutely not afraid of it, as it is just a car." Feeling tempted to decline the ride she hesitated before finally entering the damn bug. The other woman went to open the driver's door after she closed Regina's with a little happy smile.

The first thing the brunette did was put her seat belt and reach a place to hold. "It's not like we're going on a street race or anything, you know?" Emma said mocking.

"I'm sorry if this thing you call a car doesn't even whisper safety." The answer came sarcastically. The WV Beetle started to move through the street slowly.

"Just try to relax." Emma spoke calmly.

After a while Regina was indeed relaxed and she realized that the path they were taking was not the Sheriff's Station. "Where are we going to?" She asked turning her head in Emma's direction.

"I'm taking you around town before we reach the station."

"I don't know if you are aware of it but I've actually been living in this town for the last thirty years, I think I know it, Miss Swan."

"I'm not showing you the town, I'm only taking you to a ride and it would be much of a boring experience if we went from your home to the station. Just try to enjoy the view... And the great company!" Regina laughed a little of how pretentious the blonde sounded. It was the second time Emma heard this sound today and she could say the day was perfect never minding whatever happened the rest of it. "I think we just defined my company as great and that's a good thing." She said making a point. "And stop calling me 'Miss Swan', we agreed that you'd be calling me 'Emma'... When we're alone of course, so you still have your respect unaffected."

"Firstly, I never stated that your company is even good. Secondly, I hardly think that calling you by your name is compromising my image as I have my methods to make it clear that people should respect me."

At that instant three words came into Emma's mind, grown-man-peeing. "Would it be making people pee in their pants one of these?"

"Hardly, as I don't control people's bladder."

"Are you saying it wasn't your fault that the milkman did it in his pants?"

"Oh, that. I won't deny it was enjoyable and he deserved after his mess at my Mercedes. I regret nothing and I would do it again." Regina said as if she didn't confess the fact.

"Was it the first time?" Emma's voice was worried, she'd not deny that she enjoyed when Regina was on bitch-mode, it was sexy as hell but she also funded it a little scare to see sometimes.

"No. And he was the bravest of the ones on that group, I had to put the whole threat out before he did." Emma swallowed after the words that were calmly spoke.

They engaged at a silent moment with their own thoughts as Emma drove through the streets, they were almost reaching the station when a familiar place came into their view. The tree with one branch missing and the grassy ground around it. Recognizing where they're passing by Regina smiled a little smile, it almost wasn't there. Emma recognized it too but her smile was wide open.

* * *

The day at the station went without any complications and the paperwork was done, once more Regina's help made it simpler. It was noon when Emma had to leave for her midday patrol and Regina went out heading to the hospital. She was responsible to get to there and take a list of what they were gonna need for cooking what the kids were making for the festival. When she entered their room, she didn't see anybody there. Walking to the end of it, where they sat in the previous day she was there, she realized that someone else was there too.

Julia looked from the paper she seemed to be painting to where the brunette stood. As she recognized the woman her smile was wide. Regina could only smile back. She didn't know why but this little girl made her feel comfort every time she smiled to her like that. "Hi. What are you doing here all by yourself, little one?" The former witch said lowering to the girl's high.

"The boys are at school and I stay with Miss Peterson until they're back." The little girl replied looking at the brunette's eyes.

"And where's Miss Peterson now?" The words were softly spoken. When she finished the sentence the woman in question walked in.

"Oh, hello madam- I mean, Miss Mills. What brings you here?" She said walking to where both Regina and Julia were.

The former mayor got up. "I came to get the list of ingredients that we'll need to make the food for the festival."

"It's just there." The woman said and went to get the paper taking it to Regina.

"Thank you." The words were politely spoken. Before going out Regina looked to the little girl, she still had a sweet smile on her face. "Miss Peterson, can Julia have lunch with me and then we can go grocery shopping?" The other woman just did a hesitant face. "I promise she will be safe and we won't return late."

"Please, Miss Peterson!" The girl had a pleading look, she was really excited to go with Regina.

"I don't know..." The woman was yet uncertain.

"Please?" Regina was asking politely and the Peterson woman saw she was no danger.

"Okay. But she has to be back before five, no exceptions." Her tone was serious.

"Alright." Regina smiled as a little hand grabbing her right one and left with a happy Julia heading to the diner.

* * *

When Emma ended her patrol, she headed to Granny's. The diner was a bit full but all she saw was the one and only Regina Mills. The sheriff's mouth fell open with the scene. Regina was with her mouth and cheeks covered by chocolate she was laughing as she grabbed a bit and spilled at Julia's face. "Hold on, tiger! I know what you're thinking but hold yourself." Ruby approached by her side and spoke.

"See? She's trying to kill me slowly as I predicted but only now she's using fluffiness... I don't even stand a chance..." Emma's voice was low and a little weak.

"Just go there and act normal." Ruby spoke leaving her friends side to attend some clients.

Emma walked slowly to the table, none of the two people noticed her presence. "I see that some people might think chocolate ice cream is only for eating but this seems to be a much better thing to do with it!" After that Regina and Julia looked at the sheriff, the first only rolled her eyes and the second happily smiled.

"She started, Emma!" The girl said defending herself.

"I so did not, missy!" Regina responded in a voice that indicated she was playing a part.

"Not judging here! Seems to be fun, even for someone over thirty... Just saying..." The blonde said messing with Regina. "I wonder what's next for you, Regina. Maybe Blink... Well I don't know." The two women laughed while the little girl only stared at them not understanding what they were talking about.

"Never." It was the short answer the brunette gave.

"What about you, little one? What's that you have there?" She asked looking at the girl's left ear with a funny glare.

"What is it, Emma?" Julia showed concern on her eyes as well as Regina.

The sheriff reached for her ears and did the magic coin trick. "Oh, here it is!" She smiled giving the girl the coin. "Better." She said blinking to her and then smiling to Regina. The brunette smiled back and Emma only wanted to freeze the time and live on that moment forever. It was the first time Regina Mills smiled that smile to her, the one only Henry and now Julia seemed to get from her.

The brunette was the one to break the silence. "We have to go clean ourselves and go make the grocery shopping." She said as excused herself and the girl. Before she went to toilet with Regina, Julia went to Emma and pushed her jeans as a gesture for the blonde to get down to her high. When Emma did the girl kissed her cheek making it a bit soiled with chocolate too.

"Hey, you made me dirty too." The blonde faked annoyance.

"You said chocolate dirty seemed fun, is it?" The girl asked with apprehension.

"Only when it comes from you." Emma said in a whisper for only the little child to hear. She and Regina shared a look of goodbye before the brunette went away with Julia.

* * *

Her day was being perfect, Julia was a lovely girl and it seemed like she felt a bit complete with the girl around. This was a really special child and she knew it already. They had bought the items for the festival food and had unpack them in the kitchen of the mansion as they agreed to make them in there. Regina was returning the girl to the hospital where her friends would be waiting by the time being. Julia went to the bathroom before she entered the room where the other children would be. The door of the bathroom was in front of the children's bedroom, she was standing by the doorstep facing outside to see when the little girl exited the bathroom when she heard voices.

"We don't trust her, Miss Peterson." Slightly said, he seemed to be kind of their leader.

"Yeah! She's the Evil Queen and it's because of her that we're away from our parents." Nibs spoke now, his voice seemed challenging and it made Regina remind the moment she met him with his challenging eyes looking at her.

"It's because of her that we're never going to see them again." One of the twins said, she didn't know which one of them as she couldn't discern one from the other yet.

"She's trying to change, boys, just give her one chance." Miss Peterson tried to make them more open but nothing seemed to change their minds. "She's not that cruel. I know you must never forgive her for what she did but, at least stop being so judgmental. Do you even know her story?"

A sound of a door opening made Regina realize that little Julia was out and waiting for her to enter the bedroom. "Look, honey, I won't be taking you in. Just tell Miss Peterson I came till the door with you but couldn't go in because I have an appointment now, okay?" The girl nodded and Regina lowered to kiss her head. "Goodbye." She said softly.

"Goodbye, Regina." Julia replied hugging the woman and kissing her cheek before she went into the room.

Regina didn't want to stay anymore than the necessary in the hospital, she went home as fast as she could thinking about the words she heard. She never felt guilty for her mistakes more than she came to feel after hearing the boys words.

Besides Julia meaning something she couldn't quite explain, all her thoughts were that the young girl would never forgive her for taking her parents away. Without noticing tears were falling by her cheeks and her hand wondered through the place where the young girl had deposit a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a lazy Friday as almost every other day, for a couple of months now the city was calm. Ruby was going to the station, she had a shift today till noon and after she had to be at Granny's to help with the lunch time, always busy on Fridays. When she arrived at the station Emma was already there, which was extremely unusual because the sheriff always arrived half-hour after the deputy. "A little early for Christmas Miracles, aren't we?" She said while looking the clock on the sheriff's table. "Is everything okay?"

Emma didn't see her friend entering the office, she was looking at some papers trying to pay attention on them but no matter how hard she tried her head couldn't process anything that didn't had to do with a certain former mayor. "What?" She turned to face Ruby.

"You're early. Are you okay? You seem a little lost." The brunette had a concerned look.

"Uhm... Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Just paperwork." Emma didn't have any conviction at her words.

The blonde looked back at the papers on her hands and Ruby, not at all convicted, decided to wait and see if the blonde would talk about whatever it was bothering her. She already had a clue that it was about Regina but found it better to wait.

After thirty minutes of trying to do some actual work Emma decided that it wasn't going to happen. "I think I need to talk..." Her voice was low but Ruby heard the words as she was on alert.

The brunette got up from her seat to a chair across the blonde. "Okay... What is it? Besides Regina of course..."

Emma smiled and took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Well I think that Regina might... As in a real possibility... Give me a chance and I want to ask her out 'cause now I'm sure that I really like her..."

"Oh, no shit Sherlock... You like her? I'm shocked." Ruby's voice was totally sarcastic at that point. "Ask her out already!"

"I can't! My mother still hates her, remember?"

"Didn't you say that there's a possibility Mary Margaret might like her? Even if that's only a possibility, it's a start..."

"Liking her and liking me dating her are completely different things. I don't want my life turned into hell yet."

"I say screw it! Snow-Fucking-White should know love is unpredict-"

"Hey, hang on! Nobody said anything about love."

Ruby used her 'let's-pretend-you-just-fooled-me' face. "Whatever you say Emma... If she doesn't accept at first just give her sometime till she get used to it." Ruby said giving her an assurance smile.

* * *

Regina's morning was turning just the most boring it could be, she'd be attending to Henry's first actual riding lesson today, her son had called last night saying that David thought she'd be up for it and she was. Then a certain sheriff came into her mind, she didn't know why but for a while now she found herself enjoying the blonde's company even when their son wasn't in the room. Regina never thought that one day she'd be fine with the sheriff in her life.

She woke with the thoughts of the kids and everything she heard at the hospital the day before, it made her want to do anything to help them, she didn't want their forgiveness because that'd be ask too much of them but she wanted to make things easy or at least try, especially for one little girl. With the children in mind she decided to occupy her time with some cooking.

* * *

It was time for her to make the patrol of the noon before lunch. Once again Mrs. Peterson's cat, Alfred, was giving her a hard time and she went to help the old woman, only this time the little animal was at the rooftop. And that was the high moment of her day on duty.

When she entered the diner she saw her father waving his hand to call her attention. They smiled at each other as she approached the table and took a seat across from him. "Hi! I didn't know you'd be here." Emma said surprised.

"I actually didn't know either but as everything's fine at the shelter and the... Uhm... Other places... I had the time and I knew you'd be here like you always do, so I came to have lunch with you." He avoided taking about the stables as his daughter seemed not to enjoy it for a while now.

"You can say 'stables' as long as I don't have to ride one of your devil animals."

"Oh, okay then..."

"It's good you're here... We didn't spent much time together lately... Actually I don't think we've spent any time together at all."

With that father and daughter engaged on a conversation. Discussing what had been happening and some funny stories of Emma's early days at the foster system. David didn't know how active the blonde was when young, seemed like she was always in some trouble and embarrassing situations. For a few days now he noticed something about her and when Emma started chatting about the time she spent with the former mayor his suspects got bigger. As she was getting better with the horse's subject he decided to give it a shot. "You should come to the stabl-"

"Not that much comfortable with the theme, sorry!" She cut him hearing the word stable.

"It's a big deal for him... You should be there for it even if not too close to the horses." There was a silence as he waited for Emma to process his request. "Besides Regina agreed to go and I think you should both be there."

Emma's eyes went wide open. "Oh... She's going?" The woman wondered for a moment. The images of Henry in a wild horse popped into her mind and she looked a little paranoid. "Maybe... I'll think about."

David made a questioning expression. "Okay..." David started to get up from the table. "I have to go now, lunch time's over." He went across the table and kissed her head.

"Bye." She gave him a weird smile.

"I hope to see you there." He said blinking to her before he left.

As soon as her father went out Emma got up and ran to Ruby's direction. "Ruby! She's killing the kid today!"

"Oh My God! Who's dying?" Ruby looked really concerned.

"Henry." The waitress' eyes and moth went wide open. "Right?! She's going to take him for his first ride at the devil!"

"Who?" Ruby didn't know what to think, it was like she lost a point of the statement.

"Regina! Who else could be?"

Now that the former mayor's name was out the brunette understood what her friend's freaking-out moment was about. "Emma, you're a little bit dumb sometimes!" She giggled at the end of the sentence.

"Why are you laughing now? I just told you the kid is dying." Emma looked horrified.

"Yeah... About that, well I doubt it. Regina was just making you suffer and she even managed to return you in one piece, which only means that she's pretty good with the devil." The last word was spoken in Ruby's 'I-am-scaring-you' voice. The waitress didn't know what to do but laugh of her friend's reaction.

Emma took a moment to think and realized she was being beyond stupid. Regina would never do anything like that to Henry and she knew it. "Uhm... Well... I think I just... Freaked when I heard her name..." She looked anywhere but Ruby's face ashamed.

"That woman is gonna be your end." The brunette said as she left laughing.

Emma just stood with a dumb wondering face.

* * *

It was almost three when she left the hospital heading to the stables. Henry should be arriving soon and she wanted to be waiting for him there. When she was entering she saw David at the little office they had at the place. After they exchanged 'hi' she fast headed to the where Henry's horse was and when identified it she started to prepare the one on its left for her use.

When the boy finally arrived everything was setup and waiting for him.

"Hey, mom." He was excited for the moment and having his mom to be the one to teach him made it even more special.

"Hello, sweetie." She said kissing his head. "I was just waiting for you, go setup your horse and we'll go."

"Okay!"

Regina couldn't be more proud of her little boy, he knew everything to do and did it like he had known his whole life. Standing at the camp mother and son were side by side.

While she was giving him the last instructions before he got up to his horse a blonde figure stared at them from across the camp. Emma looked surprised at how careful Regina was when teaching their son. It was true that the sheriff found every moment shared by the two of them beautiful and that every time she saw a new one it became her favorite. She too was proud of him.

Love. She hadn't felt it in a while, not the romantic kind, but looking at both people she couldn't say it wasn't what she felt towards Regina for sure. The last couple of months were calm for the town but hers were a roller coaster of emotions and all because of one single person. Regina Mills could be a royal bitch when she wanted but the more she got close to her everything just felt right. Every time she spent at her company felt like the happiest of them. Every laughter she heard was a gift and if she was the motivation for them it was a dream coming true, even when she almost died of a heart attack. Every moment they were apart she only could think of when they were going to be together again. This woman was the cause of her deepest dreams and the most wanted nightmares. She didn't dare to put words to it till now. Looking at the very best of how she wanted to spend the rest of her life… Watching these two people just being happy. She smiled a happy smile and stood yet analyzing, all she felt was one thing… It was certainly love. The tears started to fall but she didn't care to clean them, they were happy ones.

After Henry being able to handle the horse and Regina asking if he could do it a million times she got to the one that was there for her use and took her son by all the camp.

The lesson was over and as the blonde was not seen by anyone she was ready to go but was stopped by her father's voice. "You came!"

"Yeah, figure I wouldn't miss this moment and I'm truly glad I didn't." She smiled to her father.

"I knew you wouldn't miss it." He smiled too.

Suddenly Henry's voice echoed. "Emma, you're here!" The blonde turned and saw Regina and Henry hugging each other, he looked like he was in the skies. And Regina couldn't seem more proud. "Did you see me?" He said excited by the idea of his blonde mother seeing his first ride.

"Yeah! I saw and you killed it. You were amazing!" Her attention was now on Regina as she spoke. "You were a good teacher for him! I'm surprised."

"As I said before, I grew up with horses." Regina gave her a fake smile and received one in exchange too.

"Henry, what do you think about taking your moms to celebrate?" David suggested and the boy looked at both women waiting for they approval.

Emma was the first to speak. "For me it's fine, if you're up to it..."

She waited for Regina to agree. "I suppose it's okay."

As the three of them entered the diner with happy smiles they attracted Ruby's attention. The waitress immediately looked to the blonde wondering. Regina and Henry went to get a table and Emma excused herself to speak with Ruby.

"Well... I hope this is not your first date." She said low.

"I didn't ask her yet..."

"Well nice to know I have a chicken for friend." Ruby said mocking.

"I'll do it just give me some time."

The brunette just stood her hands as in surrender and they started walking till the table. Emma sat and Ruby stood smiling at them. "Hello... Have you decided already?" She said politely.

Henry was the first one to speak. "Yeah! I want a piece of chocolate pie and a strawberry milkshake."

"No, you don't!" Emma fast spoke earning a disappointment glare from her son, a disbelief one from Regina and a laugh from Ruby. "We are cutting some of the sugar, champ!"

"Well... Guess someone is in Gummy Bear denial..." The waitress said wondering and Emma looked at her ready to kill.

The rest of the meal was spent with Henry telling how excited he was to finally get to ride and trying to convince Emma to take lessons too. Regina was enjoying the face made by the blonde every time Henry suggested it. And Emma just changed subject and started speaking about the first thing that came into her mind.

In the meantime at the hospital Miss Peterson was preparing the kids dinner as usual when she opened the refrigerator and saw a cake with a note. She took it out putting it at the table and took the note. "Chocolate cake! My favorite!" Nibs said excited to eat the cake.

"After dinner, now eat your food." Miss Peterson said making everyone laugh.

When she took the note to read she was surprised by it, and a smile formed as she read the following words:

_I hope this puts a smile on their little faces. RM._


	8. Chapter 8

As usually the Charming family was starting their morning activities together. They were finishing their breakfast, it was Saturday and also it was the last day before the town's festival so all of them had a busy day ahead. Henry was helping Emma and the rest of the town with putting everything set for the festivities. David would be organizing the schedule in a reunion at the town hall. And Mary Margaret would be picking up the kids to go to Regina's so they could bake everything. After all that she and David got to have diner together, he seemed like he wanted to talk about something important.

* * *

Regina had prepared everything for the kids arrival and organized all the ingredients for them to start to prepare the food. Mary Margaret would be there soon with the seven of them and she couldn't be more nervous about it. She hadn't been with them since hearing the hurtful words two days ago and didn't know how to deal with it yet. She was checking everything for the millionth time when the doorbell was heard.

As she suspected it was the children and MM. She didn't had the time to say 'hi' to them because as fast as she opened the door a little ball of energy was grabbing one of her legs in a tight hug. She gently got to her knee to say hello to the little girl, when she looked at her face the blue eyes were bright as was her smile. "Hello, sweetie." She said and took the girl from the floor into her arms and Julia happily went with her.

"Hello, Regina." MM said as she observed the interaction between the two of them.

Regina finally paid attention to the remaining group waiting for her to invite them in. "Hello. Come in!" She spoke giving space so they could enter the house.

After an awkward moment of silence they headed to the kitchen and Regina explained where things were set and Mary delegated tasks to each one of them.

All setup and ready to start but at that moment Mary Margaret got a big bag that was on the table and opened. Regina could not believe what she saw, there were aprons, the most ridiculous she had ever seen. Soon all the kids were wearing one of them each and MM was handing one for her use. "What is it with you people and ridiculous aprons anyway?!" The school teacher didn't stop handing the older woman the item. "Thank God I'm home and I have a decent one of myself." MM just gave up and went to do her task as Regina approached to her normal apron and put it on.

* * *

Emma and Henry arrived at the main street and saw some people already there working on the preparations for the festival, Mother Superior was the one coordinating them. The dwarfs, August and Marco were helping with setting the stalls on and a stage where some would be making presentations. "Hey." Mother and son approached the woman in charge.

"Hello, sheriff." She responded with a kind smile. "Henry."

"Hi." The boy simply said.

"We're here to help. Is there anything for us to do?"

"Yes, we need all the help we can get." After she took a look around to see what tasks to delegate to them she turned back to Henry and said. "Henry can help Ruby with some decoration items she putting through the street." Once again she looked around searching for the brunette. Once she found her she pointed on her direction. "There she is."

Henry nodded and walked to where he found Ruby carrying a pile of stuff and almost letting everything fall apart.

Emma smiled as she asked. "What about me?"

Mother Superior stopped to think for one moment. "Well... The guys are going to need some help to carry all the chairs and organize them on piles in front of the stage and testing the electronic devices. I'm sure you can help them with that."

"On it!"

Emma walked towards them and looked around to know where she'd be starting when she saw a big banner on the ground. "Guys what's it doing on the ground?"

"Leroy was supposed to be the one putting it on but he's not here yet so we just left there..." Marco said while he worked on getting the stage on.

"Where should it go exactly?" Emma asked looking around to find someplace to put it.

"On top of these columns there." He said point to the giant structures behind where the stage was being setup.

After analyzing Emma decided she could do it without big complications. "How do I get up there?"

"With that." He said pointing to a big extendable ladder.

The blonde sheriff sighed and went to set the thing up. After several minutes she managed to make it. "Let's do this..." She said to herself. Everything was just fine when she finished climbing till the point of the column where she had to put the damn thing. She was tying and almost done when the desperate screams were heard. The ladder disarmed for an instant and got like five inches shorter but it was all it took for Emma to grab the column like she was about to die. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, I'LL DIE! SOMEONE HELP HERE, PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Everyone only could see the blonde hugging the thing with all her strength. The sheriff only got her eyes closed she didn't want to look at how high she was. "LET ME DOWN." The Mother Superior ran to see what was happening and when she saw their sheriff hanging and desperate she magically puffed her down. Emma stood with her eyes closed and didn't felt that she was on the floor already. "I HAVE A SON, HE'S NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY WITH ME DYING."

"Ma, they put you down already..." Henry said embarrassed.

Emma felt she wasn't hugging anything now and opened her eyes slowly 'cause she was afraid yet. After seeing she was safe on the ground she stood straight. "Well... That was a new adventure... I'd do the other side but Leroy's gonna be pissed that we didn't left any work for him..." Words said she went to grab the chairs to put in their place as she had to have done since the beginning.

* * *

While that in the mayoral mansion everything that had started organized has soon become a big mess. Regina didn't know if she screamed at them or cried for her kitchen's death. Mary Margaret seemed not to give a damn for the total crap of a place the room became. The former mayor was tying to be patient but her patience was soon to be over. She decided for the scream when a piece of something she didn't even know what was came flying on her face. "STOP!" All the eyes in the room stared at her and everyone stopped everything they were doing. "I'm trying to be patient but you are simply destroying my kitchen." She said with a little more control.

"Regina were sorry... We'll clean it an-" Mary Margaret was interrupted by one of the children.

"If you didn't want us here you just had to say." Slightly was the one to speak.

"Richard, it's not that I don't want you here, I simply don't want you destroying the room." Regina responded, She refused to call them by the nicknames

"You don't have to lie." Nibs said in a challenging voice.

"Yeah. We know the truth." This time was Luke, one of the twins.

"You separated us from our parents... We know you don't like us." Andy the other twin said as he stood by his brother's side.

Again she heard the hard words, only now they were saying it on her face, she spoke before it got more hurtful. "I never said I didn't like you." Regina's voice was full of conviction.

After an awkward moment Mary spoke. "Guys let's just clean this-"

Regina interrupted the teacher and at every word said it was like she'd be losing herself to the tears but she managed not to cry. "I just want to say that I am truly sorry. And I know that nothing I say or do will change what I did to you. We never talked about it but I do understand that you hate me for what I did... To all of you..." The last words were said as she looked into Mary Margaret's eyes. "I can only imagine how you must to be feeling without your parents... And if I could do something... Anything really, I would." After looking at them for a moment she went out through the backdoor. MM stayed and started organizing the kids to clean up their mess and finishing their task when she realized someone was missing.

Regina had just sat down at the apple tree when she felt little arms hug her and all her self control for not to cry fell apart. She never thought it would be so easy to lost control of her emotions. She was expected to feel weak but all she felt was regret.

"It doesn't matter... 'cause you're good now." Julia said to her and it made her cry harder. "Don't cry, please. I don't like when people I like cry." The woman stopped for one second and pulled back to look into the girls eyes. Blue was never so comforting... So worm... So welcoming than when she looked at these eyes.

She smiled in between the tears. "You're the most special girl in the world, you know that?" She said softly and hugged Julia back.

Mary Margaret went to search for the lost girl. When she opened the backdoor she saw the tenderest moment of her day... Regina was holding Julia and the girl was holding her back like they needed each other. She got back to the kitchen not wanting to drop in and continued the cooking task.

The noon was coming to an end. They had everything done and were finishing the dishes to leave. Regina joined them back but they never talked about what was stated moments before.

Soon they had all done and were ready to leave. Once again the girl of the group went and hugged Regina before leaving. The rest of them just said goodbye formally.

* * *

Mary Margaret had left the hospital and was heading to the main street where she'd wait for David. Emma and Ruby were talking excitedly and didn't see her arrival as when she stood outside the stall they went down on the inside. She stood still when she heard her daughter saying something she'd never believe possible. "... And all I could think about was 'I am dying and Regina's never gonna know I love her'. Seriously I need to put this out 'cause its killing me an-" The blonde never got to complete her thoughts as she and Ruby got up she saw her mother with a pale face. "Mom... Wha- I'm- you-" She didn't know what to say. Her moth moved but no words came out ever.

"Tell me is not true... Please." MM had a pleading look, she couldn't believe her one and only daughter was saying she loved the woman that all these years had separated her family.

Emma didn't know how to explain it, but she couldn't lie to her mother either, she just felt confused. "I... Uhmm... I don't know what to say..."

"Say it isn't true..."

"I can't do that." The blonde looked down.

"There are like, what? Billions of people in this world and you had to have feelings for this one?!" Her voice was judgmental.

"You think I asked for it? Well I didn't... It just happened and I couldn't do anything against it, I'm sorry." Emma had to use all her guts to say the next words but it came out and as soon as it did she felt relief. "I love Regina... And there's nothing we can do to change this."

"I'm going to talk to her, this is not-"

"She doesn't even know." She said stopping her mother from moving.

"She doesn't love you, Emma..." She whispered.

"We don't know that..." Emma stood looking at her mother's eyes. "And if she doesn't... Well it's the way it happens sometimes." Mary Margaret was ready to say something but again Emma was faster and spoke before. "Here... At the real world."

MM took a while to process the words she heard. "I can't say I'm pleased but I'll try to respect your choice..."

"That's all I need." Emma gave a kind smile to her mother and received one in exchange. She knew things were going to get complicated between them from now on but at least now she was in clean terms with Mary Margaret.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina was again at the family mausoleum, she couldn't make this Wednesday so she woke a little earlier on the Sunday and went to visit the place with flowers as usual. The former mayor also needed to think about her life. Lately everything was just a emotional confusion. For two months now she got her heart back but it seemed that the organ was just dysfunctional as every time she heard offensive words from some people -from the kids to be exact- it hurt like hell, not that before she was  _that_  soulless but now it was more intense. She couldn't forget of a little girl with eyes as blue as the sky, Julia was just three years old but she more than anyone taught the brunette what forgiveness truly is and she made it in the most simple actions that Regina would never measure how much meant.

And of all the things going on her mind and heart the matter of how more vulnerable she was getting to Emma Swan was the biggest of her concerns, she couldn't explain why every time she saw Emma her heart went wild in her chest and she felt a worm sensation she had only once experienced. She could only remember the time when the blonde got back her heart and her words, at the moment she didn't think about any of them but now it was like they had a more deep meaning.

* * *

**_*flashback*_ **

* * *

_2 months ago..._

* * *

After she opened her eyes it became a blur. The pieces of broken glass of what once was a window. As she walked at the direction of where she could see the body lying on the floor. It didn't move, it didn't make any sound, it didn't live. When her mind finally worked on what had just happened, her knees went weak and her eyes covered in tears of desperation. In one second she was on her knees staring at her hands and other she was nothing but purple smoke.

Emma stood there looking at the scene. She knew what happened but she wasn't sure of how it did or who did it. It was all too fast, the only thing that her mind could process was not to let Cora near Regina's heart. The savior just wanted to protect it.

After many hours of search Regina was found by what once was her son's castle, a secret he shared with his biological mother and it became her secret place to go when she needed comfort after Henry moved out.

"I didn't thought I'd find you here." The voice came softly to her ears as she turned to face the woman she already knew to be Emma.

"I just needed sometime alone." Regina felt broken, the worse she had ever felt. It only took a moment to realize that the blonde carried the wooden box with the known content. "How did you find it?"

"The short story... We saw your mother entering the library carrying it. I never thought it was something of yours and surely not your heart." Emma stood the box so Regina would get it from her hands. They spent a moment both holding it before Emma removed her hands delivering Regina her heart in a box. "Will you put it back now?" The phrase was softly spoken and carried worry.

"I don't know."

"I'm glad you have it back. And I..." She didn't know how to make the words come out. It wasn't easy but she couldn't let the woman before her take all the fault for something she might not have done. "You shouldn't blame only yourself for it. We... We don't know what happened exactly. It could have been... Me and not you who did it..." Emma was facing the floor as she couldn't look Regina in the eyes.

"Just because you have magic doesn't mean that all the magic that happens when you're near is yours." The witch's words were firms.

"I... I don't know how... But maybe I lost control of it... The only things I remember are the thoughts to not let her near your heart." As she finished the sentence Emma raised her head and looked to the other woman for a moment before she left. Regina looked at the blonde for a while and then to the box between her hands, she didn't know what to think.

**_*end of flashback*_ **

* * *

_Present days..._

* * *

She knew it wasn't Emma's doing, she felt the magic into her veins and when the blonde was there giving back her heart the words she used were said with such kindness that for once she wanted to believe that someone cared. She approached to the tomb where her mother was and deposited the flowers taking away the older ones. As every other time she said how much she missed Cora even if she was the one to make her into this human mess. This time her father was the one she stood longer to talk to.

"Hi, daddy… It's been a long time since we don't talk about it…" She touched the tomb with one of her hands as she spoke. "Actually I haven't even thought about it since Daniel… Since he came back." She stopped for a moment to think about her words. "He said I should love again but if she's the one I'm supposed to love… I just can't. I can't let it take place. She should hate me… I should hate them because they took everything I had away." Again she stopped but now to take a deep breath. "I don't want to love her, daddy. I don't want to suffer. I don't want to make her suffer."

She couldn't feel that, not for the daughter of Snow White… That would be a cruel joke of fate.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and David was up and making breakfast for his family. The day before he was planning to talk to Mary Margaret about his suspicions about Emma and her feelings for Regina but as his wife seemed in a terrible mood he preferred not to mention it.

As everyone sat at the breakfast table the air was charged with a heavy tension. Emma was playing with her food. Mary Margaret was looking at their daughter weirdly. Henry was with the same confuse expression as his grandfather. "Well... Are you excited for the big day?" He tried to break a bit of the tension.

"Yeah! I'm pretty excited." It was the replay from his daughter.

"I can see..." He turned to face Henry. "I hope this year Leroy doesn't get drunk and start to play with the mic singing depressive country music..."

The boy giggled remembering Leroy's moments. "That's the best part of it!"

"Sure..." Emma said. "A drunken guy pretending to sing while screaming some depressive lyrics… Kid, you need seriously to work on what is or isn't cool."

"Wait 'till you see it." Henry said and David agreed with a nod.

Henry and Emma were the first to go out, as the boy promised Regina to help her taking the baked stuff from her home to the festival stall.

David and Mary Margaret stayed for a while longer to do the dishes. She was too much silent since the night before. "Okay, enough! What is this about?" The woman looked at him for a moment before anything was said. David was getting anxious with the silence.

Mary Margaret slowly dropped the dishes before she turned to talk to him. "It's Emma… I'm worried about her."

Automatically he knew what the theme could be about but waited for her confirmation. "Why is that?"

"She's been having a… Love interest on someone we quite dislike." He stood silent for her to continue. "Regina…" Saying the name MM looked at David's face and she made a curious expression as he didn't seem not even a little surprised. "Oh my God! You knew it!"

Now David for sure would be in trouble. "No- I mean, yes- I mean, she didn't tell me but was there-"

"'WAS THERE'?" She screamed. "How the  _hell_  was there, David?" She was with her hand on her hips now waiting for an answer.

"Just calm down, Mary." At that moment she started to walk in his direction and him to walk back and his voice was trembling. "They have been closer… I-I-I-I-I just noticed, that's all." After a few steps he was pressed against the door trapped, with nowhere to run. "I was going to tell you-"

"You were going to tell me?" Her voice was too calm for his own good. "You know what? I have things to do so you're doing the dishes…" She grabbed her purse and went to open the door to leave but stopped looking for him one last time. "COUCH!" And the door was slammed.

* * *

Regina was already setting up things when the kids arrived with Mary Margaret. The boys were going to be presenting some numbers with their school mates so not all of them would be there the entire time, and they were having some free time to explore the event. Emma and Henry were there with the brunette too, and as soon as the blonde visualized little Julia she smiled opening her arms for a hug. The girl went on her direction but when she got close she passed through and hugged Regina. The sheriff stood a moment with her arms open and a fake hurt expression. "Okay…" She turned to face the former mayor and the girl. "I didn't want it anyway."

"Put yourself together, Emma. Please!" Regina said mocking her and kissing Julia's cheek. The little girl just giggled of the scene.

MM stood away observing them, and suddenly everything David said made sense. It was there all the time, how couldn't she have seen it? Regina might not want to show it but the expression on her face was one she only saw once… A long time ago… At a stable. "I… I'll be right back." With that she left.

"Is something wrong with her?" Henry asked.

Emma knew what was bothering her mother but chose not to talk about. "She's fine."

* * *

Everything was working as planed, Emma and David were now helping Ruby and Granny on the stall next to the one the orphans occupied. Henry left to explore with some of his friends and Regina was alone with the twins and Toodles as the other boys were presenting some magical tricks and MM went to see their presentation. All the quiet went to the hell when a man arrived making a fuss.

Regina was trying to be polite but that never seemed to work with her. "Sir, you have to get into the line!" She insisted for the millionth time.

"Come on! I'm already here can't you just hand me the damn pie already?" He said with rudeness throwing his money on her.

"Now you're being rude." Her voice was pure danger but he stood there. "And if you don't get into the damn line I won't be responding for my actions." The man was getting into her nerves.

"Well... For you to see... Casting curses on everyone is rude too but some evil bitch did it anyway!" And that was the end.

"What did you just call me?" By now she already had killed him several times on her head only to find a more painful way do it for real.

"Evil. Bitch. That's what I said." The guy said out loud. Everyone around stopped to look at the scene. When Regina was going to respond for her surprise a childish voice was heard.

"HEY! DON'T CALL HER THAT!" The twins screamed together. As everyone's attention was at them Toodles approached to the man without be seen and kicked his ankle.

"Ouch! Get away from me!" The man spoke angry but the little boy just kicked him again before Regina gently got him away from the man.

"And that was well earned." The former mayor said to the man raising an eyebrow as Toodle showed him his tongue. He was looking from her to the boy yet mad.

Mary Margaret arrived on point to see the whole thing happening. "Regina, you shouldn't be teaching the children to beat..." MM said and the woman turned to face her with a look that asked if she was mad.

"Oh, of course. I should be teaching them how to be  _lazy_!" Regina said sarcastically. The whole crowd stood silently while Mary Margaret turned to face her with an angriest expression anyone had seen on her. Toodle slowly got off their way.

"Oh Gosh, hand me the popcorn! This will be good!" Ruby said low but Emma and David heard and looked at her direction astonished.

Next thing they knew both woman were screaming at each other like crazies. Emma tried to be fast and stop the fight but it was not working. "Stop it now!" She said but her words were smothered by the women's screams.

The sentence that made the fight stop was the same one that made everyone else even more silent. "IF EMMA AND HENRY DIDN'T LOVE LIKE THEY DO YOU I'D KILL YOU NOW!" Snow screamed in rage. Regina stopped screaming and looked from her to Emma. The blonde opened her mouth several times but no words came out. The former mayor left and Emma ran after her. David tried to calm his wife as she said their daughter was going to hate her and started crying. And Ruby after recovering from the events tried to make everyone go back the festival mood again.

"Regina, wait!" The blonde shouted but the older woman just kept running. When the sheriff managed to get to her, she grabbed her arm making the brunette stop and face her.

When Emma was starting to talk Regina raised one hand making her stop so she could talk. "It doesn't matter what you say. This… Us… Is just  _not_  a possibility, Miss Swan." Regina had to use all her self control to take the emotions away from her voice, she didn't know what she felt for this woman but love was just... Wrong. She didn't want the blonde to build expectations of something that she surely wouldn't let be.

Listen to Regina say her surname never hurt so much as it did now. She knew Regina was using it to make it even clearer that it didn't have any chance. "I can't walk away like it never happened… Like you don't know." Emma's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"I'm not asking you to do that. I'm saying for you not to  _insist_  on it." With that Regina walked away and the sheriff just stood with a lost look on her face.

* * *

After fixing the mess, Ruby saw Emma comeback to the main street where the celebrations were going on. As Regina never came with her she went search for her.

The former queen was walking from side to side, she seemed the most nervous the deputy had ever seen. "Are you trying to make a hole on the ground?"

The voice made her stop her walk and look at Ruby. "If you came to talk about it, just go back."

"Well… In deed I came to talk about it and I'm not leaving." Her voice was serious.

"Let's not waist our time, Miss Lucas. There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is, have you looked at yourself? For someone who claims not to care you're pretty much concerned."

"You don't know anything."

"No! I don't know  _everything_ but I do know some things. For a moment I really thought you deserved her, that she could make you happy because you made her happy but now I only see a selfish person who don't give a fucking damn. And it makes me sad because my best friend's gonna suffer like hell."

Once again the words were hurting more than they should. "You think that I don't care? That's  _exactly_  why I have to push her away… Because I  _care_ … I care more than I should and for once I don't want to hurt anyone." A tear fell without her even noticing. "I don't want to hurt  _her_."

"Then stop pushing her away… Give yourself a chance to be happy… To make her happy." The words were softly spoken. Regina faced the ground as Ruby left.

* * *

With all the events occurring and the festival nobody saw a pirate ship sail in Storybrook. When everyone had the knowledge of it the known figure was already walking through the festival.

Emma was trying to keep her mind occupied and as Regina was not around she went to stay at Granny's stall helping the Lucas widow.

"Hello, love." The voice wasn't strange, in fact she knew the annoying accent very well for her misery. At the same moment Regina arrived but neither of them saw her there.

"Do not call me 'love'." She said turning to face the pirate.

"Why change an old traditions, love?" His voice was the most cynical one.

"We. Do. Not. Have.  _Any_. Traditions. And do not call me love." She said slowly to make every word clear.

"Well I'm hurt, you know? I thought we had something special…" She faked to hurt by her words and completed his sentence. "Love."

"It won't be good for you if I have to ask again. Do not ever call me love." Emma was pissed and Regina was getting annoyed by the insistent man too.

"Look lo-"

"FOR GOD SAKES, STOP CALLING HER 'LOVE'!" Regina said furious and turned to leave.

Emma had silly smile, she thought Regina was out of the realm of possibilities but the annoyed attitude just proved otherwise. The sheriff had nothing left but to go and reach Regina. "Regina, please, wait!" Her voice was emotional. "You can't make someone almost cry and walkout like that, it is rude."

Regina abruptly stopped to face an Emma with a childish expression and arms crossed as if she had a point but nobody want to believe. "Why are you crying now, Emma?" Regina felt angry.

"I'm  _not_   _crying_ , I  _almost_  did…" She said just to let it clear. "… And I don't know... Maybe the woman I love just defended me and I felt like  _almost_ crying 'cause it was beautiful?!" Emma took a few step closer to the older woman, and the brunette remained where she stood.

Regina closed her eyes as she released a heavy breath. "Look, Miss Swan it wasn't that much of a thing. Just don't build any hopes because it's not happening." The brunette said without the conviction she had earlier.

"First, don't 'Miss Swan' me. And I couldn't care less for how big you think it is. You did and I saw and it was perfect." Emma it took a moment but could get hold of her emotions.  _"If_  it's time you want, I can give you time... As much as you need. I'll be waiting for you when ready."

Regina didn't know what to think, the blonde really was getting into a place where no other had been before and this scared her and made her confused. "I have no idea of what I want… You're making me feel what I shouldn't."

"So you  _do_ feel something?" The blonde's voice was full of hope.

"I don't know… Maybe I need to figure things out."

"Okay, it doesn't matter. I'll wait as long as it take because you're  _worth_ it." They smiled at each other for a moment. If it wasn't for Henry saying he wanted to show them something they'd be there for ages.


	10. Chapter 10

Mondays in Storybrook had never been so hard to get up as this one for the sheriff. The previous day was the most exhaustive to say the least. In between her mother trying to apologize for her ability to never handle a secret and the 'ending-of-festival' version of Leroy, now with drunken Hook as a bonus, the sheriff had to be constantly checking for any turmoil. By the end of the day she had a pirate and a dwarf arrested and could be back on time to help Regina returning the kids to the hospital with Henry. She tried to walk Regina back home but the brunette politely declined saying she should get Henry home as it was getting late.

As always when she had just finished taking the damn alarm off and continued her sleep her charming of a father appeared and took the covers away from her body. "I don't care for the covers today." She said in a sleepy voice.

"I'll be right back with the cold water." Was his reply.

She immediately got up on her feet. "I'm up!"

When Henry was about to finish his breakfast she announced that today she'd be walking him to school.

They were walking on the sidewalk when she decided to talk. "So, kid... I think we should have a talk."

Henry turned to face his mother. "Is this about you and mom?"

Emma looked at him for a moment. "Yeah... I know you must be confused... And I'm sorry for not telling you before."

"It's okay." He simply said.

Emma waited for him to complete the sentence but that never came. "What is okay?" She faced him confused and they stopped walking.

Henry turned to face his mother as if she was being the silliest person in the world. "That you want to date her, of course." Emma made her 'oh-that' face and nodded. "I think she likes being around you... I'll be okay if you make her happy. And if you're happy too."

Emma smiled brightly at her son's words. "Thanks kid."

She hugged him tightly. "No need suffocate me." He said giving little slaps at her back. When Emma stopped the hug the boy fixed his clothes and started to walk, she giggle and followed him.

Once again Regina was wearing her casual jeans and a t-shirt but this time she was heading not to the police station but to the main street, she'd be helping with getting everything dismounted. It had been a while she didn't have to do some handiwork but she'd try at least. The former mayor started searching for David when she arrived at the place and once he was found she went to talk with him. "Hello, Charming."

He turned to look at her. "Hi. So you came to help us?"

"I hope this was a rhetorical question." She said and when he was about to speak she continued. "How should I be helping?"

He shook his head. "Well, as Leroy is still at drunk-arrest... Can you climb a ladder?"

He pointed to where the ladder was set studying it. "It should be no problem." The people around stopped their tasks to look at her direction as they remembered that the sheriff had an incident doing the same task. She didn't know what the funny looks were about so she simply ignored them.

Emma had just arrived and was looking for her father when she saw the man in question he went to talk to him. "Hey... I was just looking for..." Her mouth stood open and her legs stopped walking when she saw Regina up on the top ladder.

David looked from his daughter to the brunette. "Stop staring, would you?"

"I'm not staring..." She said not looking at him as her eyes stayed at Regina's butt.

"Stop looking." He said slowly and she finally turned to face him. "Where's Leroy?"

"I'm just going to get him off... I guess." She turned to leave but for some reason her feet walked into one another and she almost got to the floor. "I'm fine." She quickly spoke putting herself together to leave with her poor of a dignity.

Nobody saw but Regina had a smile on her face for seeing how she affected the blonde.

After a while David had decided that he had to speak with the brunette... And soon. That woman was causing him a bunch of trouble without even having a relationship with Emma. When he saw her alone he walked on her direction. "We need to talk." His voice was serious and Regina passed the opportunity to make a spice comment this time.

"About what?"

"Emma." He waited to see if he had her full attention before continuing. "We both know that Snow is not happy about you two being together but Emma is an adult and she has to make her own decisions. I won't say I'm happy but I respect it and if it's you who should make her happy I'll be okay... Just don't make her suffer."

Regina had a confused glare. "You are aware that there's nothing between me and your daughter, aren't you?"

"Yet..." He said and left before Regina could say anything.

It was Wednesday and she had just left the family mausoleum and headed to the hospital, a destination that was becoming more and more constant.

Today she was coming earlier as she wanted to take her favorite girl to spend the whole day with her. Somehow the more time she'd spent with the girl seemed to never be enough. As she walked in she saw her little angel sleeping yet. The day before she had arranged with miss Peterson that she'd be coming to get Julia.

After seeing the brunette the girl was fast awake and ready to leave with her. Before leaving Regina stopped by the dining hall so they could have breakfast together, she had brought food with her.

Things at the diner were calm, only the sheriff sitting on the counter and a couple of other costumers were there. When they walked in Emma fast looked smiling but her smile slowly disappeared when she saw matching clothes. Julia looked like a little Regina Mills, they were both on white button up shirts and black suit pants. Even the shoes were similar only the girl's were not high heeled ones.

"Oh my God! What did you do to the child, Regina?" She said as the two walked closer.

"It is not my fault she has a good taste on clothes, dear. Obviously you don't even know what that means." She pointed to Emma's leather jacket.

"The truth? I think you love my jackets..."

"It's not the jackets that I like, Miss Swan..." Emma almost fell from her seat after the words Regina said and she quickly started to blush. The brunette only walked away to take a seat with a smile. Ruby came from the kitchen and saw Emma with a weird face.

"What happened?"

"I think Regina just flirted with me." Ruby turned to look for Regina and when she found the former mayor the woman gave her a smile and blinked.

Emma was walking by the streets heading nowhere, as everyday for the last month she was thinking about Regina. The blonde hadn't seen her in four days, the last two times were the occasions when her dignity went away waving her goodbye.

She found herself at the entry of the white mansion, for a moment she hesitated to walk to the door but her wish was bigger that it should and she went there. When she turned the door lock for her surprise it was open, as the blonde entered she heard someone humming it came from the study.

The former mayor was looking out the window and when she turned Emma was found standing by the doorstep with a awkward smile. "I'm sorry... The door was open and I just... Thought that-"

"You thought you could step into my house as you did with my life." Beside the hard words Regina's tone was soft as was her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Emma tuned to leave but the brunette's voice stopped her to even make 'till first step.

"Wait! You don't have to leave." Regina said as she took seat.

"It's okay, you don't have to be polite or anything. And I interrupted your... Lonely moment anyway..."

"I don't want to be alone right now... Some company would be good for a change."

With these words Emma took a seat at the couch in front of her. "So... Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina's voice was with a soft trace of nervousness. She thought that Emma was referring to their situation. "Oh, I wasn't asking to-"

"No, not about that." The sheriff cut her to correct. "I agreed to give you time for you to think and I'm doing it... Though I'd like to be young enough to still can handle sexual activities, you can take as much time as you want... I know it's gonna be worth it." She blinked at the end. For the first time at the whole day Regina laughed and the amazing part was the motive being a cheesy pick up line from Emma.

"You should be ashamed of your charm skills, sheriff."

"Guess I should be spending more time with my father..."

Regina made an expression as if she was thinking for a moment. "It's not like the two idiots and their 'I found you' moments are any better."

"It's cute... And you should not call them by that on my face, I'm their daughter you know..." Emma said pretending to be offended.

"That just makes you Idiot Jr."

Emma laughed at the joke. It was usually hard to be seen but Regina had some sense of humor. "Okay, I'm not an idiot but you made your point. I won't be starting an argument." The blonde went back to their main subject. "So, are we talking about what's bothering you?"

Regina took a deep breath. "It's Julia..." She stopped for a moment and Emma made a sign for there to proceed. "Well, I've known her for a month or so but it just feels as if she's been here for years. And I there's also this need to be there for her, to protect her. I like the boys, really I do beside their hate for me-"

"They don't hate you... They're just confused 'cause you're being nice to them and they didn't expect it."

"Maybe... But with her is just much deeper. I've felt this much affection for anyone only once..." Regina's voice was full of caring.

"Henry." Emma said in a whisper.

"Yes, Henry."

"Are you saying you want to adopt her?"

"Her parents could be anywhere and I can't go through it again." The other woman knew what she was referring to.

She got up from the couch and got to her knees in front of Regina. "Look at me." The words came out softly. Regina hesitated but looked into the green eyes. "If you feel it like you felt with Henry. If you think she needs you and you can be there for her, then so be it. Yes, her parents might get back one day but even if they happen to came into her life again she'll still love you and care for you as much as you for her."

"I wish it was that easy."

"It is, if you want it to be."

"You have no idea what it was like-" She stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. "What it was like having the one person I most love taken away from my life." Regina said getting up from her seat.

"I didn't take him away... You know it, he's still here."

"Where?" She said turning her back to the blonde and facing a window.

"He's here at your life... Only now you have to share him but that doesn't make him love you any less. You can have a future with this girl too and you know you're not by yourself."

Regina laughed a weak laugh. "You don't know how ridiculous that sounded, dear." After a silent moment Regina spoke again. "Her friends might not think I'm evil but other people do... And I can't really say they're entirely wrong." She turned to face Emma.

"We both know that's not true. You were evil but that's neither who you are nor who you have to be." Emma's words were serious as she wanted to make Regina have belief at herself.

"I appreciate your hopes and dreams for my future but that's not how things work, Emma. And I'm sorry to crash your fantasy but I cannot be that good soul character you play me for." She said with much of a conviction that Emma for the first time knew she really hadn't. In front of her was a woman that wanted to be a better person not only for their child but for herself. Henry was proud of her but the fact is that Regina also wanted to be proud of herself and be able to finally let the Evil Queen be just a part of who she is not all her being. Once again she wanted to be Regina Mills for a change, she just didn't know if or how that'd happen and bring a child into that mess wouldn't be fair.

"You can try but you can no longer play me. You think that just because making everyone see only the devil you want to show them is going to make you tough and unreachable but it won't. You know that it's not all you want them to see in you and surely is not all you are. You say you can't be the good guy but I know you and you're Regina. Freaking. Mills. You can be whoever or whatever you want and that's one of the amazing things about you. And I really think that if you let yourself just be people might start to see a little of what I see..." Emma took a step closer. "I don't expect you to be good. I expect you to be you, with all the bad things included on the package, 'cause all of these make you who you're... And for me you're just perfect." At the end of her sentence Emma's voice was nothing more than a whisper and her face was the closer she had ever got to Regina's. "I believe you can do it..."

"I want to believe that too..." Her voice too was a whisper and soon everything didn't matter, only Emma Swan. Their lips were almost reaching each other when the brunette abruptly took a step back.

Emma closed her eyes frustrated. "I'm sorry... I... I should go..." She said softly.

Regina only remained watching the blonde leave, for a moment she almost lost control. These feeling for Emma were getting out of proportion. The words said by the other woman started to be processed.

It was like her legs had life and the next thing she knew she was stepping outside her house hoping the blond hadn't gonne too far. "Emma!" The blonde stopped before she got to the streets when she heard the voice and turned to face Regina with a smile. "I... I think I might be free Saturday night..." And with that the older woman returned to her home.

After it took while but Emma finally processed the words and went jumping through the streets happily. She was walking backwards when a parked car came out of nowhere and she fell on it making the alarm turn on, she ran as fast as she could before anyone arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

David was watching a movie with Henry when Mary Margaret arrived home. It had been a week since the festival and also a week since she had become a bit closed and quiet. He decided that they had to have this conversation now before things got worse and out of control. The man got up excusing himself to his grandchild and went to the dinner table where MM was sitting.

"Hey." He said and sat in a chair beside her.

"Hi." Her voice was little when she responded and the smile she gave him was a sad one.

The man waited a moment and took her hand on his onver the table. "We need to have the talk." His voice was soft.

MM already knew what her husband was speaking of. She had long avoided this but now she was afraid she'd have to do it. "Do we really have to do it now?" She tried to escape.

"It's been a week and you haven't spoken about it but everyone can see it's bothering you."

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I just... I don't know... How could this happen? I didn't even notice until after she told me." Her voice was full of anguish.

"The same way it happened with you and me."

"Regina is supposed to be our nemesis, David... This shouldn't be like this."

David knew that she'd never really rethink the situation if he didn't touch one specific point. "For years you blamed yourself for ruining Regina's life. You said so many times that you only wanted her to be happy again to forgive you so everyone could go on with their lives. Maybe this is it... Maybe this is her shot to go on."

MM cared a curious expression. "How can you say it like that? How can I forget everything that happened?"

"I'm not saying to forget... I'm just trying to remind you of what was the point of all this mess we got into." His words were calm.

"You know her... You know what she did to us... How can we let Emma-"

"This is not about we letting Emma, this is about we being parents of a grown woman that has to make her own decisions just like we do." Mary just opened her mouth to say something but David went on with his words. "I don't know  _that_  woman... I once knew the Evil Queen but never Regina Mills. You did."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "They're the same David."

"They aren't. They're a part of the same person but they're not the same."

The woman took a deep breath at the words and remembered what- or better, who she saw Sunday at the festival. "For a moment she looked at Emma with the same eyes she looked at Daniel..." She said wondering.

"We should be happy for Emma at least."

"What about us?"

"This isn't about us... This is about them... It's their lives, their decisions, their relationship, their happiness... And maybe they're actually going to be happy together... All we can do is show respect and trust our daughter." With these words the couple stayed silent with their own thoughts.

* * *

Emma had just left Regina's home after the brunette state that they were having a date. She was still walking as fast as she could after the car alarm went on when other noises were heard. As she turned to look at it she stated these came from some bushes making her immediately stop. The thing went out in the open and she could see a giant wolf. The giant thing just stood looking at her. It took sometime but she was able to think for a moment before she lost the last piece of her dignity. She looked up and saw the moon. Full moon. "There will be a payback, sister!" The werewolf barked and calmly left.

Coming in the apartment she found her mother, father and son watching something on TV. "Hey!" She said happy.

"Someone's happy..." David said.

"Yeah. Happy but tired." Emma said with a silly smile. "I'll just take a shower... And Henry is almost sleep time for you." She left the bathroom.

Emma was already going to bed when her mother knocked on her door and came in after the blonde gave her permission. "Hey..."

Mary Margaret sat on her bed. The woman wasn't really ready for have this conversation but she had to as she might never be, she decided to have it now. "Can we talk?" She said softly.

"Sure." She said sitting next to the brunette. "What's it about?"

After taking a deep breath MM started to speak. "I know we haven't talked... As in  _actually_  talk... About the festival and everything."

"We did and you already apologized more than a million times..." A silent moment was shared before the blonde spoke again. "I know that it's hard for you but at least you're trying to accept-"

"No, I'm not." When she interrupted Emma turned to look at her. "... Or I wasn't... I don't know if I'll ever be okay with the way things turned out to be."

"But as you said she might not love me..."

"I know... But you do love her and that's enough to make you suffer."

"I'm not in pain... I'm  _happy_." As they were putting everything out Emma decided to tell about their date. "We're going on a date Saturday."

MM didn't know how to reply it. She didn't think things would be going to happen that fast. "Oh..."

After a moment Emma finally spoke. "Maybe you should talk to her..."

"Maybe..."

Before MM leave they smiled at each other and exchanged goodnight's.

* * *

This Monday Regina was going to be at the diner helping Ruby for the day. As the other time she was limited to the counter but this time she could get her hands on the food. It was around nine and there weren't more than a couple of tables for them to attend. Regina had lowered to get clean cups and the younger brunette was making coffee when Emma entered Granny's. The first thing the blonde did was approach to the part outside the counter closer to Ruby. "Ruby, that wasn't cool!"

Ruby just stared with a fake innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you know! I nearly had my pants wet." She said angrily as Regina rose with the cups. "Regina!" Emma's eyes went wide.

"Hello, sheriff." The older woman had a curious glare. "You shouldn't be screaming about your personal life in public."

Emma made a face on the comment. "First, that's not what you're thinking. Second, I wasn't screaming. And third, there's only you near enough to hear, and you're in my personal life anyways..." Now Ruby made her curious face for the statement.

"How did Miss Lucas almost got your pants wet?"

"I... I... She..." The blonde forced a smile on her face.

Ruby interrupted the two other women. "Wolf thing... Can we talk for a second, Emma?" She asked crossing the counter to take the sheriff by the arm to a corner where nobody would hear them.

Emma received a questioning look from the brunette waitress. "Explain. Personal life."

When the blonde explained she didn't expected her friend to freak out like she did. "YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE?" Neither to yell that for everyone to hear.

Regina was much aware of their subject and she was staring at the pair as soon as she heard the screamed words. Next thing she knew Ruby was going on her direction. "Sorry for... The scream." She said and entered the kitchen.

"Regina." Emma says smiling to the older brunette.

"A date?" Regina said in a demanding way.

"I thought we had it scheduled for Saturday..." Emma said worried.

"I said I  _might_  be free." The sheriff made a 'oh' with her mouth. "What time will you be there to pick me?"

Emma sighed with relief. "I don't know… Maybe six?" She said nervously.

"At six should be fine." After a moment Regina said again. "Now we have a date."

Ruby got out the kitchen door and saw the two women smiling at each other. "Awwwwwwn... you're so cute!" She said as the woman left her alone at the balcony with disgusted faces. "Come on! It's true!"

* * *

Emma had already planed the whole date since she faced the fact that she was in love with Regina she had been thinking about how to make it special for the two of them. She was just finishing her sift and leaving the station with a package on her hands heading to the hospital when he came on her path. "Ay, princess." The annoying voice mixed with an accent she hoped to never hear again.

Emma never stopped to even look at the pirate. "Shouldn't you be somewhere making Gold suffer?" Her voice didn't carry the much annoyance as the other times because the only things going on her mind the whole week were Regina and date.

He started to move behind her. "Well there's a simple explanation for this one-"

"That I don't really wanna know... Just go back to make his life miserable and everyone will be happy."

"I have others on that matter... Some might even return to this town soon."

"Gladly we have a whole unexplored world OUT of this town waiting for you." He seemed never going to stop following her so she looked around to find the library that thankfully was just ahead. After she reached the door she turned to look at him but the pirate seemed not to recognize where they were. The blonde left the package on the floor beside the door and pulled the key from her jacket pocket. Once the door was open it all happened much fast, Emma took Hook by his arm and throwing him inside and once he was in she quickly closed the door.

"I hope you enjoy the books... By the way, stop calling me 'love'." She said out loud leaving him.

* * *

After Hook was taken care of, she headed to the hospital and then to the bus stop to wait for Henry so they could go to Regina's with a surprise.

They were waiting for the door to be open and when it did Regina had a full smile. "Hi, mom!" Henry said hugging his brunette mother.

"Hello, sweetie." At first Regina didn't notice but then she turned to hug the little girl and the  _thing_  called her attention. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I hope you have a good explanation for this, Emma." She said pointing on Julia's direction. The girl had a mini version of a red leather jacket.

"I had a fashion issue and she decided to join my dressing choice-"

"Of course she did not." Regina lowered looking Julia. "She made you, didn't she?"

"It's cool!" The little girl said.

Emma put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "And now you own me an apology." She said to the older woman. "But I'll let it slide if you pay us some food..."

Regina simply smiled looking at her son. "Henry, remember that chocolate pie with strawberry milkshake?" The boy nodded in confirmation. "I'm letting you have it today." She said and then faced Emma. "You're not going to get away with this, Emma. You were the one responsible for Julia's momentary fashion distaste, isn't it Julia?"

"Yes, sheriff!" Julia said mimicking Regina's voice. Emma faked a hurtful expression.

"That's my girl." Regina said proud.

"I'm hurt... But I'll overcome it." Emma now looked a bit more seriously to Regina. "Are you coming with us?" The blonde was expectant.

"How could I refuse such invitation from my favorite people?"

Regina went inside for her purse so they could leave.

* * *

It was Saturday. Emma was dressed and ready to leave. When she came out of her bedroom David and Mary Margaret looked both amazed at her. Emma was wearing a fancy black waistcoat closed, a simple button down dark blue shirt with sleeves rolled 'till her elbows, white skinny jeans and a black boot not high heeled. "Wow…" Mary Margaret said and Emma gave her a shy half smile.

David approached his daughter and took her hands. "You look amazing. I had everything you asked arranged. Good luck!" He said passing confidence.

"Thanks." She looked around for Henry but the boy but didn't find him. "Where's Henry?"

"I'm here." He said entering the room. "I went to get you this." He said giving her a bouquet of purple tulips. "They're her favorites."

The blonde smiled with the gesture. "Thanks, kid. I'm sure she's gonna love it." She kissed his head while taking the bouquet.

MM that remained silent 'till this moment walked to her daughter and hugged her. She whispered in her ears. She tried to wish her good luck but it wouldn't have been a genuine wish so she just hugged the blonde without saying anything. Emma returned the hug.

After all the blonde was ready to leave.

* * *

Regina was almost ready. The former mayor had never been so worried about how she'd look on any occasion as she was for her first date with Emma Swan. After a long time she was finally done. She had a dark gray front buttons sweater with long sleeves and cowl neck, black skinny pants – Emma made it very clear that she had to use pants – and gray uncle boots. She was checking herself for once again when the doorbell sounded. She took a deep breath trying to calm her anxiety and went to get the door.

Emma had sweat on her hands when the door opened.

"Hi." The brunette was the first to say after they had spent a while looking at each other.

Emma smiled at the Regina. "Hi…"

"You're perfect."

"You're beautiful." They said at the same time.

"Uhmm… These are for you." She said giving the flowers.

Regina was surprised with the flowers. "Thank you. Came in… I'll just put them in a vase and then we may leave."

After the flowers were settled in a jar with water they were ready to go.

Regina didn't complain about the yellow bug as she used to do, actually after their ride she had became even comfortable with its existence. They went the whole path talking about random things and every once in a while the brunette tried to get the blonde to tell her where they were going to but as Emma said she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

When a known place came into Regina's view she turned with a questioning glare to Emma not understanding why they were at this specific place. "Why are we here, Emma?"

The car was turned off and Emma turned to Regina to answer. "That's where we'll have our date."

After responding the blonde got out of the car and went to open Regina's door for her to exit too. When they were both out Emma guided the path 'till the lawn.

A table was settled with two chairs across from each other, at the lawn part of the place. As Emma asked her father to do he arranged a horse outside ready for use. On the table were a wooden covered tray and two plates, not too far from there a light illuminated where they'd be sitting but not too much to make it more romantic.

The brunette faced the sheriff before they sat. "You hate the stables." Her voice was serious. "Why would we have a date here?"

Emma took Regina's hand before she took a deep breath. "Because the woman I love adores this place..." The older woman waited for her to complete the thoughts. "And I want you to teach me..." She said softly.

The brunette's expression was one of astonishment. "You want me to teach you to  _ride_? A  _horse_? And after what I did to you?" Regina didn't understand how the blonde could ask her that.

"I know we- I had a bad experience but I  _trust_  you. And that's also my way to tell you that this is serious to me and that I want a real commitment here… And I more than anything want to be a part of your life. Even if it evolves devil horses." They laughed at the last part.

The former mayor didn't know what to think. She'd never thought that Emma would surprise her that much. One moment she was smiling like a fool in front of the blonde and the other she just hugged her tightly as if her life depended on it. She had never been as sure of anything as she was sure of what that woman brought to her on that moment. She tried to escape and pretend that it would not be it but the more she ran away the more was there growing. "I love you." It was just a whisper but the other woman could hear perfectly.

Emma had tears falling on face she didn't even know if she heard right but this suddenly became the best moment of her life. "You do?" She spoke with a tearful voice.

Regina stopped the hug to look at the sheriff's green eyes. "I do. I love you." They smiled at each other as Regina cleaned the tears from the other woman's face.

Emma had closed her eyes to feel the softly hand wonder through her cheek. When she opened her eyes Regina was looking at her mouth. Their faces were close and their breaths were now mixed in only one. They slowly closed their eyes and finally the lips reached one the other. At first the kiss was not more than a softly touch and both women felt a worming sensation, as it deepened a purple soft light covered them for an instant. Regina had her hands on Emma's neck and Emma had hers on the brunette's waist. They completely had each other with only a kiss. When already breathless they broke apart but stayed at each other's arms. "I love you, too." Emma said softly with the brightest smile she had ever smiled and the older woman gave her one too, like the ones that only Henry and Julia got, the one that showed love and affection, the one Emma Swan wanted to receive for the rest of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma was nervous about having to be on a horse again. But as she got up with Regina sitting on the back everything was just fine. The brunette was careful to make this time all the best she could. It was like a life mission to have Emma feeling comfortable. All the time she whispered softly the instructions in Emma's ears. When they were finished the blonde was confident to be there, though she didn't knew if she would make it without the brunette. They decided to leave it to another occasion. Baby-steps as Regina said.

The date was spent with tender moments between the two of them. Emma was trying her best to make Regina feel wanted. And Regina was the happiest she'd been in a long time. The woman was never that much of smiley. Every laugh she gave Emma could only remember the first one on a horse that even being afraid to death she managed to make her feel safe, since then it became her favorite sound.

* * *

It was late in the morning when she woke up. It had been a long time since she didn't woke so late, even on a Sunday. Regina had a bright smile on her face when the memories of the last night came into her mind. And with them she recalled that today her son and his blonde mother would be coming for lunch and she had yet to go and make some grocery shopping.

* * *

All she needed was already bought and she was heading home when the Mercedes passed through the hospital. At first she hesitated to go in but it had been two days since she last saw Julia and she was missing the girl.

Two hours after she had picked up Julia, they were both at her kitchen preparing the meal. The girl seemed happy to help Regina and the woman hadn't had that much fun cooking as she was. They had just finished and were putting what needed to be roasted into the oven. "We're finished here, sweetie." She said turning to face the girl. "Emma and Henry should be here by any moment... Let's go watch something on TV while we wait." She stood a hand and Julia fast grabbed.

"Can we watch cartoons?"

"Anything you want, sweetie."

"I want the Dora one."

* * *

They were half an hour watching TV and Regina wanted to kill herself for allowing Dora, the explorer into her house but Julia seemed to enjoy the thing like it was actually clever and scream with the cartoon girl every once in a while. When she heard the doorbell it was as if she was a rescue from the heavens. "It must to be them. I'll be right back, Julia." The girl only nodded as the woman went to get the door.

Emma was laughing about something Henry told her when the door opened to a very relieved Regina. "Thank God. It was about time... Dora was about to kill me."

"Dora?" Emma and Henry asked together.

"Long story..." She said going to give her son a hug while he passed through the door. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hi, mom." He said hugging her back.

She turned to face Emma not really knowing what to do. "Hi." The blonde said hugging her when she noticed the other woman had no idea how to deal with the situation. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." She whispered to only Regina hear and let go of the woman.

Regina didn't know how but she managed not to get all blushed with the words. She let a sigh go. "Julia is in the living room." The woman said leading the way.

Emma smiled knowing that the little girl was going to be with them for the day. But her smile went wider when she saw Dora on the scream. "Dora! That cartoon is so ridiculously  _fun_."

Regina was going to say something but decided that it was better not to judge. She just shook her head and sat beside Julia while Henry, after hugging the girl, sat on the other side of the brunette.

"Hey little lady. Can you share your seat with me?"

Julia happily nodded and the blonde picked her up and placed on her lap.

Soon the four of them were screaming with Dora, even Regina. The brunette made everyone astonished when she first yelled. They were interrupted by the bell of the stove saying the meal was done cooking. Regina excused herself to go see it and the others just stood watching and being angry with Dora. When the brunette returned she stopped by the door step watching with a tender look the three of them. It was like a family moment. A happy family moment. She was yet insecure about a lot of things but at that moment none of these bothered her. She felt complete.

* * *

It was Friday. Emma and Regina were sitting having lunch as they did during the whole week. The brunette had already noticed the glare on their direction. Leroy had been doing it since Tuesday. He never approached or did anything other than that. Both women hadn't done anything to make their arrangement obvious aside from Regina smiling now and then.

Emma was talking about something that the older woman had no idea what it was. The blonde noticed that she was being ignored. "Regina, are you listening?" She said with concern.

Regina looked form her plate to the sheriff as she noticed the woman waiting for her to say something. "What?" She said sounding confused.

"What is bothering you?" The words were serious spoken.

Without even noticing the brunette gave a quick glare at something behind the blonde. When she turned to see what it Leroy was there staring at them grumpy as always. Seeing that he was being observed the man got up heading to exit but as he passed by Regina and Emma's table the blonde spoke making him stop. "Do you want to tell us something, Leroy?"

At first he was apprehensive to talk but he was holding the question for days. "Is there something happening between the two of you?" His voice cared a tone as he was demanding for an answer from them.

"No."

"Hell, yes!" They said together. Emma turned to face Regina and back to the dwarf. "We have  _something_  going on, just to make it clear. Not that it is any of your business." She said with a challenging tone.

"You should know better, princess. She's up to something."

"Yeah! I'm aware of that. It's called redemption. Trust you've heard of it."

"Don't say nobody warned you." With that he left the place leaving the two women alone.

Emma turned to face the other woman. Regina at first only had lost glare. She didn't know why but after less than a minute of silence the brunette got up and headed to the door.

"Regina, where are you going like this?" Emma was just behind her.

As she heard the voice Regina stopped and faced the blonde. "Why did you tell him?" Her voice was with a soft dose of anger.

"I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret." She said as if defending herself.

"It's not just  _that..."_  She took a moment before speaking. "This town... This people... They hate me. If they know about us your life will be turned into hell. You're their savior and for them this will always mean that you and I can't happen."

Emma took one of her hands in hers. "I don't care for what they're gonna think. And my life will never be a hell if you're here."

"I'm sorry, Emma. But I can't take you through this path with me. I can't make you miserable for having me in your life." She said softly.

"I'll only be miserable if I don't have you. You told me you loved me-"

"I do. I love you. But that's why I can't drag you down with me."

The tears were about to go down. So she walked out as fast as she could. To where nobody would see how much pain she felt.

Emma wanted to go after her and say that it was all bullshit. That it didn't matter as many times as it took to make Regina understand that they were stuck together. But her shocked self never moved.

* * *

Regina had spent a whole week avoiding seeing Emma, even though the blonde tried to talk to her several times.

When Mary Margaret was told that they didn't had anything anymore her first thoughts were that maybe this was for the best. But as the week passed she saw Emma only getting worst. And every time she saw Regina during this period she seemed to be completely devastated. So she made a decision that surprised even herself. And maybe  _this_  would be for the best.

* * *

It was Sunday and she was walking through the park where Henry said for her to meet him. When she saw Emma sitting at a bench looking at the orphan boys playing with David and Ruby. Ruby and David were trying to score them on soccer but she was the biggest sport failure and David couldn't do much on his own. On the other side were Henry and a smiley Julia enjoying as the boy entertained her with the video camera. She automatically remembered their ritual to video tape every especial moment when he was growing up.

"Hi... Can we talk?" She knew that voice for long time and it didn't use that calm tone while talking to her for a long while. Without looking she nodded. "Emma told me what happened... Are you okay?"

"Maybe." Her answer was short.

"That's not what I've heard." The older woman finally turned to look at her. And her face was unexpectedly soft.

"Why don't you just say what you came to say?"

"I know you still feel something for her..." Mary Margaret took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Why my daughter?"

Now was Regina's turn to breathe deeply. She decided that she'd be honest with her answer. "I never thought that after all the things I've been through... After all the times I lost love, all kinds of it, that one day I'd be in love again. But then your daughter came and I tried so hard to hate her... Turns out that nothing I did worked. I'm sorry that it's your daughter, I'm sorry that it is your flesh and blood but I honestly didn't choose it. And I'm trying to stop it so she doesn't get hurt."

Mary's voice was soft when she spoke. "All this years the only thing I wanted was for you to be happy again... To be able to forgive me one day. I know we're not going to forget about things of the past but I am willing to try to overcome them with time." They stood silently for a moment with their own thoughts. "Does she bring you happiness?"

"Yes. But I didn-"

"It doesn't matter... I've never been as confused about anything as I am with this situation. I thought about it for weeks and I came to a conclusion." MM never thought she'd be ready to say this but here she was and the words seemed so right while they came out. "She's my daughter and I want her to be happy... And you..." She stopped for a moment measuring her words. "You're the person that taught me about love... True love." When she turned to face Regina, the younger woman's eyes were full of tears on point to fall. "I want you to know that I'm giving you my support to be happy with her even though you guys didn't need it. Jus- just don't make her suffer as she's now, please?"

"I'll try not to." The older woman's words were soft. "...And I needed it. I'm sure she did too." Her words were sincere.

MM smiled between her first fallen tears."You still can have magic..." Regina's made a questioning look. "... True love..."

"… Is the most powerful magic of all." They said together.

"Thank you." Regina spoke sincerely. Mary Margaret was looking at her but as she started to move. "We're not hugging. I have not gonne  _that_  soft, dear." Regina said in her political voice and walking in the direction of where Henry was playing with Julia leaving Mary with no reaction.

Emma had a sad look when she saw Regina and then a curious one when she saw who she was talking to. But as she stood looking at them it seemed they were having a friendly conversation and not killing each other. After they finished their talk she saw Regina heading to where Henry sat with Julia and joining them. Emma tried not to go there but she simply couldn't handle her will.

"Hi." Emma said shyly.

"Hi." The response came with the same tone.

"May I join you?"

Regina looked at the two children before she responded. "Oh, of course."

After having the permission Emma sat by her side. "How've you been?"

Regina looked down and then turned to look at the blonde. "I'm getting better. What about you?"

Emma didn't fully understand what the other woman was talking about. "I'll be okay." When she noticed Regina looking at the camera that Henry held she said. "He told me about this tradition of yours and I thought it was time to start." At the final of her sentence she was looking at Julia. "Actually... We've missed much already."

Regina glared at where the blonde was looking and saw the little girl. Immediately she knew what the other woman was talking about but she had to ask anyway. "What do you mean?"

Emma faced her with an already known serious face. "I'm saying I'll be here when you are ready. And we're gonna make it together when you realize that you're stuck with us and that we're not going anywhere."

Regina had already made a decision about the blonde but after these words she was more sure then ever. She'd go through whatever hell appeared to protect Emma. But that woman would be by her side. She didn't have to think about anything at the moment. She only had to kiss the woman she loved.

"Ewwww!" Henry said also putting a hand on Julia's eyes.

Ruby that was playing with the kids stopped and screamed. "STOP THE FREE PORN... KIDS HERE!" All the boys had a collective reaction similar to Henry's. MM and David smiled at each other. He had never been more proud of his wife. Emma and Regina only laughed of their reactions when they broke apart from the passionate kiss.

"I love you." They said together.


	13. Chapter 13

_It was late at night he was drunk but not to the point of not handling getting home by himself. Or that's what he thought._

_She was walking by the streets heading home when she saw a bright car light far away. When she turned to get into her own vehicle there she saw the man. She tried warning him but the man seemed not to hear. The car was only getting closer. She only had time run till where he stood and pull him by the shirt to the sidewalk._

_He took a certain time to figure what happened. Someone pushed him. But as he was a little dizzy he had no time to see who it was._

_She tried to quickly take her hands off of his shirt but the damn bracelet got attached to it._

_When he turned on the floor he saw a golden object and took it._

_She was only aware of the lost object from her pulse when inside the car._

* * *

It was early in the morning she just started her breakfast when the doorbell disturbed her meal. She thought about ignoring but as it could be Emma making her a surprise she just went to get it.

When the door was open she was face to face with David. The man stood there for an amount of time just looking at her. It was like he was carefully studying what words to say. "I don't have all day to wait for your cleverness to make an appearance, Charming." She was already annoyed.

The sighed and prepared himself to start speaking. "Well... Here's the thing... People are just starting to charge complains about some certain maintenance services not being performed and the town is getting into a bad esthetic appreciation of it."

Regina kept her 'i-do-not-give-a-shit' expression. "I don't see how I can help you."

She was ready to close the door but he stopped her quickly. "Leroy needs your help with some paint work. And besides... Remember you said yourself you wanted to help the town? I'm giving you a new… _Job_."

He was capable to keep some of his desperation under control but Regina could still see it there. She opened the door. "Why don't you help him?" She crossed her arms while waiting for him to answer.

"I would love to help them with it but I'm having too much work with the stables and the animal shelter."

"Well that doesn't seem to be that much of work that you don't have the time to help your friends with painting for some hours."

"...And the town needs to be organized. It is harder than I thought."

"Oh, really? I had no idea." She ironically said.

"Even if I got to help we were going to still need your help. They can use all the help they can get."

She gave him a dangerous glare. "One condition." David didn't know what it was but certainly it wouldn't be good. As they needed it to be done... They had to be done with this as soon as possible so he only nodded. "I get to be second in command."

"Meaning?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Cleverness is late today." She said for herself. "Meaning that I'll have to agree with the decisions he makes in order for them to happen."

David was astonished. "You do realize this is impossible? I'll never get him to agree with this."

"I never said anything about you making him. That would keep all the fun of getting him to accept it to yourself."

David laughed but as the brunette's expression remained serious he stopped. "You really think you can make him?" He sounded surprised.

"I don't think. I  _can_ , dear." Her words cared self assurance.

"How?" He had a questioning glare.

And Regina had her evil smile back "You should know that there's nothing more important to a dwarf than to honor his words." She said like it was that simple. "I only have to make him say the right ones."

* * *

"No." Fast and easy this was his answer to the biggest absurd he had ever heard in his whole life. And he lived a long one. How could that woman be suggesting such thing. "I didn't ask for your help. And I won't be doing it anytime soon."

"Well... For you to see. Charming didn't let me any other choice." She said faking innocence.

"Charming should mind his own business. I've been doing this for years by myself. I think I can make it."

"Stop being stubborn. You and your... Brothers... Could use more help." She insisted. "Why not from me, dwarf?"

"I'M FREAKING TIRED TO SAY NO TO YOU JUST LET IT GO. And don't call me like  _that_!" He was really on point to explode. But Regina kept her calm face.

"Well aren't you a dwarf?" She had sly going out through her pores.

"I am!"

"Are you ashamed of it? And I thought that you, dwarfs, were tough guys..."

"No, I'm really proud of who I am, sister." He said angrily. "And we're tough!"

"That's not what it seems as you're not even able to handle a simple work situation."

"It's not a simple work situation."

"So you're simply afraid that I might have better ideas than you on this." Regina had now challenging eyes.

"Don't try to make me laugh. Wrong dwarf."

"Then prove me wrong." She challenged.

"I'll make you suck your words." He said leaving.

Regina just stood smiling.

* * *

Regina couldn't believe she agreed with this. Though here she was with the most bad tasted clothes she had ever worn painting a wall. Mocking Leroy wasn't as fun as she thought. The man wasn't even screaming all over the place yet, he only had his grumpy expression getting worse. It must to be the results of years having to deal with angry. He sure could take a lot of it before exploding. It was their eighth argument in a couple of hours.

"Why can't it be paint in green?"

"Because this wall has always been blue. It worked pretty well for the last three decades."

Regina sighed in pure annoyance. "Maybe it needs a change."

"Maybe it needs you  _away_  from it."

He waited but Regina never replied to that one. When he heard the 'splash' he turned and a piece of the wall was covered in blue and one gallon of paint was empty on the woman's hands. "See? Much better."

He wanted to kill her but at the moment he only swallowed angry and changed the color to continue painting the wall.

* * *

Emma was passing by the streets with Ruby. They were on duty today. The blonde hadn't seen Regina or spoke to the brunette in the whole day. They were both discussing little matters when Emma sighted someone was in the company of Leroy. "Is... Uhm... Is that... Regina?!" The sheriff said pointing. Her eyes were wide open.

When Ruby looked the woman in question lowered herself letting a glorious sight of her body. "Ummm... That sure is her butt." The deputy said in awe.

Emma too was staring but when she heard the comment she looked furiously to Ruby. "Will you please stop talking like that about my  _girlfriend_?" She gave emphasis in the last word.

"I'm sorry but is not my fault that she's  _that_  hot." She replied with her 'as-in-a-matter-of-fact-ly' way.

"Just stop talking for your own good." Emma rolled her eyes. "One day I'll make you pay..." She said heading in Regina's direction who was concentrated on painting. She was slowly walking. Maybe this time she'd make it. She was almost there.

"Hello, sheriff."

As always Emma was the one scared. "How do you always do that?!" She said letting a sigh slide.

"I call it shadow." She said turning to face the blonde. Emma had a confusing glare. "You're cute when you're trying to think." She pointed to the floor and finally the other woman saw where her shadow was projected.

"Oh." She looked like she had just made a scientific discovery that could change the world.

"'Oh' indeed."

"Anyway... What are you doing here?"

"Your father asked me to help Leroy and his friend's to make the town look prettier as the citizens demanded."

"And  _what are you doing here_?"

"I thought it would be fun." She said dispirited. "But they ruined all of my plans."

"Are you complaining?" Emma asked slowly.

"Yes, sure I am. I'm bored to death and stuck here."

Emma only laughed earning a challenging glare from Regina. "Sorry? I... Well... Maybe I could... I don't know... Make it up to you letter?"

"I leave at four. Don't be late."

Emma smiled. "I'm never late for you, babe." She said with her 'forced-flirting' voice.

Regina faked a smile. "Just keep training. You'll get there."

The blonde made a cute angry face. "Bye." She said giving Regina a quick kiss and walking away.

When Emma left Regina had a small smile on her face. All the others were staring at her. When the brunette turned on their direction and saw the thing just faded away from her lips. "What are you looking at? Don't you have work to do?" She said in a demanding tone.

All the other just weirdly looked at each other and got back to their tasks.

* * *

As she was in kind of a date with Regina, Emma asked if Ruby would watch Henry which she happily did. She was getting into the dinner with the boy when Granny approached to them.

"He's been here like this for hours." The older woman said pointing to the corner where Leroy sat.

Haney looked at both women announcing he was going to the bathroom.

Ruby turned to her grandmother. "I'll talk to him..."

Leroy was lost in his thoughts. It had been a tough day and he was tired. Both mentally and physically. Dealing with Regina Mills was sure going through a living hell for the day.

"Hey..."

A female soft voice brought him from out of his miserable day events. He looked up already knowing who it was. "Hey." Not being polite at all.

"Are you okay?" She said seriously.

"It's not like I'll die. But I'd much prefer if Regina had a long time ago." He said with a soft trace of angry.

"Why?" She was about to pull out and defend the woman but she preferred to wait.

"I've just had the worst day I could ever have... Because of her."

Regina could be a pain in the ass when she wanted but also that woman had overcame many things that almost everyone in town never got to live and never will not even a little. "I understand you don't like her but you can't deny that the woman has been through some hard stuff... Like the hardest... And she's still up and about. Guess your worst day wouldn't buy one hour day of hers."

"Then she'd not only be doing us a favor but herself too."

"You're angry... I know you don't really mean it."

"I'm always angry." He stated.

"Believe me Regina-Mills-Angry isn't permanent." She replied.

When the man was about to say something Henry, who had just left the bathroom and headed to them, the boy noticed a object in his hands. "Hey! That's my mom's." The boy pointed to the golden bracelet.

"That's impossible." He replied annoyed. Of anyone that could own this Regina would be the last person to be.

"It's hers. I know it. Look..." He turned the object showing the symbol etched. "Hers had this too. She told me what it meant once but I don't really remember." The boy walked out till Granny after making his point.

Leroy was astonished. Ruby was worried for it. "What is?"

"I got that bracelet when someone pulled me from the street as a car almost hit me. It was dark and I was drunk. Never saw who was..." Ruby didn't know what to say at first she just stared studying the situation. "The symbol means 'loyalty'."

Ruby smiled saying. "Told you! Regina-Mills-Angry is not permanent..."

* * *

Regina and Emma were walking together with Henry and Julia. Today it had been one month since their first date and they planned to pass the morning and the afternoon with both kids and then Regina was making them a romantic dinner date. Julia wasn't yet permanently in her keep because she didn't feel ready for that big of a step but the little girl was always in their moments together.

As they were walking by the streets Leroy was passing by. It was strange but he didn't have the always suspected look. "Hey, sisters." He said while crossing with them.

Emma didn't get it. "Did he  _respectfully_  call you 'sister'?"

The brunette had no clue of what that was about too. When again she heard his voice. "Regina?!" When she looked back she saw him walking to her. "Thank you." He said humbly. She was about to say something when he showed his hand and opened.

"My bracelet..." She said wondering. He made a sign for her to take it.

Once the woman had the bracelet the man took of his cap nodded in a respectful way and said. "Loyalty suits you." With that he left.

"I knew it was something like that..." Henry said as he remembered the meaning of the symbol.

Regina stood for a moment looking from the man to the golden piece in her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Reunited at the town hall, there were six people that looked confident about the expected request that the one and only Regina Mills asked of them. All had take a step of acceptance already.

"So you're saying that you, Regina Mills, want to officially adopt Julia?" Snow decided to take a stand and talk on the behalf of all the group. She showed nothing more than trust in Regina's words. For a long time she'd been observing the way she connected with the girl and it was reasonable that one day she'd be making this request but she never imagined that the woman would be communicating all of them.

"I love Julia as if she's my own child. It took me so long to finally decide to take this step. But I'm ready now. I only had to have conversation with Henry and now that I know he's fine with it I decided not to wait anymore. I have been trying to redeem myself and for a while now I believe I did all I could to make all of you see it. I want a _chance_  to have a family and move on from the past. Even if none of you ever forgive me I know she did and that's all I want-"

"You've done nothing but make sure to honor our trust. I believe you… It took me time but now I know you're not  _that_  monster." Leroy was the one to cut the woman and speak for the group this time.

Regina turned to face Emma. "You believed in me all this time. Even when I didn't believe myself. And... I'll understand if this is too much for you to take now. I can wait for you to be ready to take this step just like I waited my whole life for you to appear." She said only to the blonde to hear looking her in the eyes. The blonde just stood there with a tender look.

"I've already told you... We're stuck in this together." The blonde said taking her hand.

David walked until he was beside Snow calling Regina's attention to him, he shared the same look of trust as his wife. "She needs you. And I can see that you  _both_..." He said looking at his daughter and the former mayor. "Are as much ready as you should to do this. You proved me wrong, Regina. I couldn't be more relieved about it." He finished making everyone in the room giggle.

Ruby looked accepting the conditions, since the very beginning she knew that she wasn't mistaken about Regina. And it wasn't only her cursed personality talking. In the last months she learned a lot about this woman. As Emma once said she is more than she appears to be.

"We're doing it together. So the request extends to me asking too." Emma said as Regina smiled and nodded.

The decision was clear for most of them. As this decision was about the life of one of the orphans Regina asked for Miss Peterson to be a part of the reunion. And the woman who was quiet until now decided to speak. "Well, have nothing to say but… If Julia agrees, and I think we have no doubt there, it's more than okay for me. We'll miss the little one..."

Ruby was the one to answer. "I think that  _this_ time I can say that the decision is obvious... And that David won't be putting it politely to Mary today-"

"I don't do that..." David said cutting her.

"Whatever..." she said teasing the man.

"Well..." Emma said turning to Regina. "Are you sure?"

"I am!"

Emma smiled proudly and hugged the woman. "I love you…"

* * *

It was morning and two tired bodies lay on the bad. It had been the first time Emma spent the night. She didn't plan to but things got a bit deeper and Regina asked so  _gently_  that she couldn't refuse. The phone rang waking one of them. Regina opened her eyes trying to get used to the clarity and turned to search for where the damn thing was. "Hello." She said with a sleepy voice. And the voice on the other side started screaming something about losing Emma that she didn't quiet comprehended. "Who lost whom?"

Silence. Noises. And a male voice now more calm spoke. It was David. "Regina? Emma's missing since yesterday... Have you seen her?"

The brunette now recognized his voice and before she responded she turned to see the long mess of golden hair and smiled. The man took her out from her distraction moment and she remembered that he was looking for the other woman in the room. "Yes, she's in my... House. She's safely sleeping."

After calming the man down she turned back to Emma smiling.

* * *

She woke up to the smell of food. When she opened her eyes and looked around she realized where she was. A silly smile appeared on her lips when last night came into her mind. After taking a shower and dressing up she got down to where the wonderful smell came from.

At the kitchen Regina was finishing cook something. With her hands on the brunette's waist she placed a kiss on her neck whispering good morning on her ears.

Regina smiled and turned to face the blonde kissing her. "Good morning. I thought you'd never wake up."

The sheriff giggled. "Maybe I just needed true love's kiss to wake me up..."

Now Regina was the one giggling. "I'll take note for the next time... And also your parents lost you last night and called desperate this morning."

"I wasn't planning to stay so long... What did tell them?"

"That you were safe... Sleeping... Here." She responded with a innocent expression.

* * *

When the former mayor entered the study at her home with some snacks she saw the little girl very concentrated on a draw with her color pencils spread on the table. "Hello, you. What is it you're drawing there?" She said sitting at a chair beside Julia's.

"It's my family's picture." She said and continued to paint.

"May I see it?" Regina said with pleading eyes. Julia nodded handing the paper to the older woman. When Regina saw it she felt the happiest she could've. Her eyes brightened and her smile was wide. At the paper she saw a draw version of herself, Emma, Henry and the little girl smiling together. She even managed to put their names. "Julia, this is beautiful..." She said kissing the girl's head. It had been a few days since she asked for the girl to live with her but all the times she and Emma tried to talk about it something happened and she lost the chance. Now this was the perfect moment to do it.

"Thank you... I was going to draw the boys but I like this is as family more." Her tone was soft. The girl didn't know but her words cared so much right now.

The woman took a deep breath as to reunite some courage before speaking. "Julia... I know you like the boys and that they took care of you for a long time..."

"And Miss Peterson."

Regina smiled as she was reminded of the woman. "...Yes, and Miss Peterson..." Regina was insecure and she hesitated before speaking. "Would you like to live here... With me? And Emma and Henry if they move in one day..."

The girls face was now bright and she smiled. "Like a real family?!" She said in wonder.

"Like a real family..."

"Yes. But you already are my family." She pointed to the left side of Regina's chest saying. "Here." The girl's happy face went off for an instant. Regina was getting nervous. "But I will can still see the boys?"

The woman sighed in relief. "Yes, sweetie. You can see the boys whenever you want." With that she hugged the girl and Julia hugged her back.

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry were at the living room of their apartment. The women were sharing some embarrassing moments from their childhood and they were just starting mocking MM for her non graceful behavior during a teatime. The conversation was interrupted by the knock on their door. Emma was the one to get up to open. "Watch me as I do this gracefully..." She said and a pillow was through at her. "Hey."

When she opened the door Regina was on the other side walking from one side to the other. "Regina." The woman stopped her walking. "Are you okay?"

The woman only hugged Emma tight. "I did it."

"What?" Emma was clueless.

"Julia." She said softly.

Emma took a step back to look into the other woman's eyes. "You did it?" She said feeling proud of the brunette.

Regina nodded. "I did."

"Who did what?" Henry asked. Neither of his mother's saw him approach.

Regina walked till him. "You're soon going to be a big brother."

The boy smiled at the news.

"Who's the pregnant?!" MM asked worried and with wide eyes. She was aware of Julia's adoption but thought that this was a new topic.

"Oh Gosh... No one's pregnant here!" Emma assured making her mother sigh in relief.

* * *

It was the first day of the girl living with Regina. The brunette was happy for it. Emma and Henry were spending the day too. This week they came by everyday to help organizing things for Julia.

Henry was excited to be a big brother. Though he already felt like it when it came to this one girl.

He was playing with Julia while Regina observed.

When Emma saw the woman by the door she got her. "Hey."

"Hey." She responded with the same tone.

"What is it?" With time Emma was learning to read Regina's expressions.

"What?" She tried to pretend that nothing was happening but Emma knew better.

"You have that look of 'I want to but I don't know if I should'... So spill it out."

"I just... I don't want to rush things but..." Regina didn't know what to say next.

"But... What?" Emma said encouraging her to continue.

"When I spoke with her about living here with me I mentioned that  _eventually_  you and Henry might be moving in too. But... I don't want to rush anything asking this of you now. And I don't know what to do. So I'm stuck with this and I also don't want to scare you off or make you think that I'm only doing it so Henry moves back because I'm not. I really want you to be here."

Emma thought for a second. "I'm... Confuse." Regina sighed. "No, really. I am. Are you asking me or not?"

"What?"

"Are you asking me to move in or not? 'Cause after all that I might just self invite me to..."

They smiled at each other. "I'll be right back." Regina said disappearing in the study. When she came back she cared something.

"A key?!"

"I've had it for a while. I was planning to give you for emergencies but..." She got a step closer. "Now I'm giving you because I want us to start a family... A real family."

Emma smiled. "Oh, I don't know... I don't want to rush things..." She said sarcastically making the both of them laugh. She took Regina's hand. "That would make me the second happiest woman in the world."

"The second?" Regina asked with a questioning look.

"I'll be too much busy making the first one happy to take her place." When Regina was about to complained about how bad the line was Emma pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything... Maybe not more than my bug but I love you a lot."She said mocking the older woman.

"Good to know. Now when you movie in you'll already be on the couch." She said walking out leaving Emma with an open mouth. But soon the blonde was chasing her apologizing.

* * *

Emma, Regina, their kids, the blonde's parents and Ruby were on the park. The other boys were going to come later as miss Peterson had them grounded for playing some pranks on Hook. The sheriff was talking to Regina when she saw that Ruby was having a lonely moment. Which was weird because... Well it was Ruby and every time they came to this place she was the first to be playing with the children. So the blonde decided to go see what was wrong.

When Regina was left alone David walked to her. He was trying to talk to her for a while now about some business that concerned one of his works. "Hi." He said to the woman as stood by her side.

"Hello,  _Charming."_  Even with all the peaceful time in between them Regina always called him that with mockery. Some things were never going to change.

He gave her an embarrassed smile on the name she used. "I... Have been wanting to talk to you for a while. Uhm... What would you think if I made you a job offer?"

The subject immediately got her attention. "That depends on what job..."

"Well, I've been taking care of the stables for sometime but with all the things about the town and the animal shelter it got tough to deal with all of it. And as you showed to love the pace I thought if you'd like to be in charge of it from now on. Would you?" He said expectantly about her answer.

She was amazed by the request but the stables were one of the most important parts of her life and working at it would be perfect. "Oh, I would love to."

He gave a little smile. "Okay... We'll arrange it Monday at the office then."

The man was already turning to leave when she spoke. "Thank you, David." He nodded and continued walking.

* * *

"Hey you..."

"Hey me..." Ruby said looking at her friend. "Shouldn't you be enjoying the hotness of your wife?" She made a joke but her tone wasn't quiet convincing.

"You should get one for yourself to stop talking like that about mine... And so I can have my revenge, you know?"

"Well, not happening..."

"Is there someone?!" Emma asked curious.

"Not exactly." She said looking from Emma to the floor and back to the blonde. "She's faraway... And I never stood a chance anyways..."

Emma was going to say something when she visualized a known figure behind her friend. Ruby turned to see what she was looking at. When her eyes found the blue ones a smile grown on both faces. "Belle?!" She whispered.

When she saw Ruby's face in seeing the other woman smiling at her direction she automatically knew who the brunette was just talking about. And didn't miss the chance to mess with Ruby. "Oh  _Hot_ -Belle is back." She received a glare. "What? Not my fault she's hot!" She said sarcastically.

"Stop talking like that about her, okay?"

"You didn't call feelings state of emergency so I'm just going to enjoy mocking you about her hotness... And  _these_   _eyes_..." Ruby started to walk on Belle's direction and Emma raised her voice a bit. "She's gorgeous." When she turned Regina was looking at her with a dangerous glare. "Not as gorgeous as my wife!" She yelled.

The older woman only laughed. Emma went to sit on the grass by her side. "Idiot number 1 just came to offer me a job at the stables." She commented.

Emma gave the woman an confused look. " _Idiot number 1_? You've  _numbered_  them? Gee... I wonder where you'll stop..." She said now laughing.

When they were sat just enjoying the companies of each other Julia came running and laughing at their direction with Henry following her. Soon all of them were playing and laughing with each other.

Of course that not everyone accepted the changing course of things, some of them, as the milkman, didn't even walk in the same side of the pavement as her but with time most of the townsfolk were at least accepting that this woman was changing for the good. On her road to redemption Regina Mills never thought she'd found so many good things. She never thought she'd found the respect of the ones that once feared or hated her. She never thought she'd find a family on the ones who were not more than a threat for years. She never thought she'd find one whom needed to be cared and that would care for her. She had no clue she'd find Emma Swan. But for the first time she could say that she had joy and for a long time.

The town of Storybrook had never seen charity look so evil. Evil look so good. Good look so regal. Regal look so happy. And happiness was stunning on Regina Mills.


End file.
